Epílogo
by dai86
Summary: Após vingar Itachi e ser perdoado por Konoha, Sasuke deixa pra trás seu passado sombrio e busca um futuro com Sakura, se deparando com desafios diferentes. Mas nada que vale à pena é realmente fácil. Inspirado em Ripples, da autora Yellow Flash. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma continuação que escrevi para a fic _Ripples, da autora Yellow Flash, que **traduzi para o português**._**

**Pra quem não conhece, aconselho sua leitura primeiro**

**Espero que gostem!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p>Ciúmes num romance é como sal na comida. Uma pitada pode realçar o sabor, mas em exagero pode estragar o deleite, e, sob certas circunstâncias, pode representar risco de morte.<p>

- Maya Angelou

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**.**

Sasuke relaxou contra o tronco da árvore, fechando os olhos diante da sensação da brisa contra o suor em seu rosto. Depois de anos treinando com Orochimaru, não era qualquer exercício que conseguia fazê-lo suar, mas ter seu chakra selado realmente tendia a dificultar um pouco as coisas. Para um shinobi era quase como ser privado de um de seus sentidos.

Suigetsu por sua vez parecia bem esgotado pra alguém que lutou contra um shinobi sem chakra. Mas ninguém duvidaria que Sasuke, ainda que sem chakra, era um oponente extremamente difícil.

E, ao que parece, Tsunade também tinha consciência disso, a julgar pelas assinaturas de chakra que Suigetsu podia sentir nas proximidades.

Estirado na grama, o homem de cabelos branco tomou mais um gole de sua garrafa d'água. "Keh! Quando é que eles vão nos liberar das babás? Já faz meses! Ei, Sasuke, não te incomoda essas sombras te seguindo o dia inteiro?"

"Hn," Sasuke levantou os ombros quase imperceptivelmente parecendo não se importar. Levando-se em consideração que até pouco tempo atrás ele era um nukenin, e que admitiu abertamente à Hokage ter tido intenções sérias de atacar Konoha – sem contar o fato de ter assassinado todos os membros do Conselho (ainda que com consentimento de Tsunade) –, ter seus passos vigiados pela ANBU parecia uma medida razoável, até mesmo branda.

A falta de reação do companheiro arrancou uma risada de Suigetsu. "Cara, quem te viu, quem te vê. Nunca imaginei que você ficaria tão calmo com o chakra selado e sob vigilância constante. A princesa deve estar te deixando muito feliz pra você não se importar com toda essa palhaçada."

Apesar de não esboçar nenhuma reação, algo na expressão de Sasuke deve ter entregado seu contentamento diante da lembrança de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, porque Suigetsu riu ainda mais alto antes de anunciar que Uchiha Sasuke estava oficialmente 'encoleirado'.

Ignorando o olhar estreitado do moreno, Suigetsu continuou com a 'sessão provocação'. "Mas é melhor você ficar esperto. Pelo o que percebi a princesa é muito popular por aqui."

Depois de tomar outro gole d'água, ele percebeu que Sasuke o encarava como se esperasse uma explicação pelo comentário irritante. Lançando aquele típico sorriso malicioso, continuou a provocar o amigo. "Você não reparou como os homens olham pra ela por aqui? E não tô falando só daqueles olhares pervertidos que ela recebia quando estávamos viajando. São esses olhares melosos do tipo _'quero casar com você e ser pai do seus filhos'."_ Suigetsu soltou uma risada de escárnio. "O tipo que aquele maluco de macacão verde sempre tem estampado no rosto quando vê a princesa."

Sasuke sabia exatamente do que Suigetsu falava. Ele, mais do que ninguém percebia esses olhares, e fazia questão de retribuir com seu olhar que transmitia uma mensagem alta e clara - '_continuem olhando assim pra ela e garantam uma morte prematura. _'

Sakura simplesmente revirava os olhos diante do comportamento possessivo de Sasuke. 'Paranóico', foi como ela lhe chamou. Honestamente, a atitude da garota era profundamente irritante. Ela parecia ignorante do evidente efeito que tinha sobre a população masculina da vila. E essa ingenuidade toda apenas parecia torná-la ainda mais atrativa aos olhos desses imbecis.

"_As pessoas só estão sendo gentis, Sasuke. Eu já cuidei ou tratei de amigos ou familiares de praticamente todo mundo por aqui, e eles gostam de demonstrar gratidão_." O Uchiha já conhecia de cor todas as explicações que ela dava para os sorrisos, acenos e presentinhos constantes que recebia. '_Gratidão,... sei.'_

Mas ao menos ele podia sentir uma pequena satisfação no fato desse assédio parecer ter diminuído consideravelmente desde que o relacionamento deles se tornou público. Mas era um pequeno consolo, considerando que os olhares persistiam, só que de forma velada.

"Mas acho que se depender da princesa, você pode ficar tranqüilo. Seja lá por que razão, ela parece só ter olhos pra você. Vai entender..." apesar do tom de provocação de Suigetsu, o comentário tinha a clara intenção de apaziguar seu companheiro, o que realmente não era do feitio dele. Sasuke olhou desconfiado, como se aguardasse o bote de um predador.

"Se bem que tenho que admitir, você é mais boa pinta que o ex-namorado dela... não que eu entenda dessas coisas, é claro."

E eis o golpe baixo. É claro que apesar do tom indiferente, Suigetsu sabia exatamente o impacto que este pequeno comentário causaria. Sasuke ignorou completamente a intenção maliciosa do amigo diante da surpresa da informação até agora desconhecida.

_Sakura tinha um ex-namorado?_

"O que você disse?" ele perguntou num tom baixo e grave.

Ainda fingindo desinteresse, o outro homem terminou de tomar outro gole d'água. "Huh?"

"Ex-namorado?" Sasuke repetiu a palavra sem transparecer a irritação e impaciência que sentia.

"Ah, isso?" Suigetsu deu uma risada nervosa. "Pois é. Também fiquei surpreso quando ouvi. Parece que a princesa namorou um jounin um tempo atrás. Um tal de Kaito²."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Um jounin?' Sasuke desconhecia qualquer jounin de idade próxima à deles além do Hyuuga e do Nara. E esse namoro aconteceu há quanto tempo? Mais importante... por quanto tempo?

Sasuke observou o ninja de cabelos branco imaginando onde ele teria ouvido tal informação. Poderia se tratar de boatos. Poderia ser um desses imbecis que ficam rodeando ela como urubus naquele maldito hospital. Certamente Sakura lhe diria se tivesse um ex-namorado andando pela vila, não?

"Teme!" O grito estridente lhe arrancou de seus pensamentos.

Naruto atravessava o campo de treinamento, acompanhado de Sai e Juugo que vinham caminhando num passo mais moderado.

Alcançando o local onde os dois shinobi permaneciam sentados na grama protegidos do sol da tarde, Naruto saudou ambos com seu habitual comportamento hiperativo, completamente inabalado pela tradicional apatia de Sasuke. Suigetsu ao menos retribuiu com um leve aceno da cabeça, ainda que permanecesse estirado na grama.

"Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Descansando. Estávamos treinando até agora pouco." Suigetsu respondeu a pergunta do loiro.

Sai e Juugo alcançaram o grupo, cumprimentando os dois ninjas na grama.

"Viemos chamar vocês pra ir com a gente até o onsen¹. O clima tá perfeito pra relaxar na água quente, e nesse horário geralmente não tem ninguém por lá, vamos ter o onsen só pra gente," Naruto explicou animado.

"Ei, até que não é má idéia," Suigetsu ergueu o tronco, apoiando os braços nos joelhos dobrados. "Tô precisando relaxar os músculos depois desse treinamento."

Sasuke torceu o nariz. Passar o fim de tarde num onsen com esses quatro não lhe parecia um programa muito atrativo. Sem contar que ele tinha outras prioridades no momento, como descobrir se esse tal de Kaito realmente era ex-namorado da Sakura.

"Ah, não faz essa cara de desgosto, Teme! Vamos aproveitar que a Sakura-chan não tá na vila pra fazer um programa só de homens."

Sasuke lançou um olhar sério para o loiro. "Como assim, ela não está na vila?"

Naruto percebeu que havia dito a coisa errada e coçou atrás da cabeça, soltando uma risada forçada. "Ah, ela não te disse, ne? Então, hum... ela saiu numa missão ontem e-"

"Numa missão? Sozinha?" O moreno grunhiu nervoso. Aquela garota era maluca? Ou simplesmente suicida? Com aquele insano do Madara solto por aí, aquela imbecil simplesmente sai passeando por aí? O incidente com Danzou já havia deixado bem óbvio que o Akatsuki tinha uma rixa pessoal com a médica. E a Hokage permitiu isso? Aquela velha só podia estar senil.

Sasuke podia admitir que às vezes tinha um comportamento paranóico, mas Madara não era um inimigo com o qual se podia relaxar. Não descartava nem mesmo a possibilidade de haverem espiões rondando Konoha, ou mesmo infiltrados na vila. Não sentia que Sakura estivesse completamente segura mesmo entre os muros da aldeia, quanto mais passeando por aí como se não tivesse a cabeça a prêmio.

Olhos azuis observavam atentamente o rosto do Uchiha, praticamente lendo seus pensamentos a cada milímetro que seus lábios se contorciam em irritação. Naruto achou melhor acalmar o moreno o quanto antes. "Ne, Teme. Era uma missão rápida numa vila aqui perto. E o Kakashi sensei foi escoltando ela. Totalmente seguro, pode acreditar!"

A menção de seu antigo sensei a acompanhando o acalmou um pouco. Kakashi era um dos poucos shinobis nos quais ele tinha plena confiança.

Ainda assim, o fato dela nem mesmo ter se dado ao trabalho de informá-lo dessa missão o irritava até o último fio de cabelo. Provavelmente quis evitar a discussão certa que teriam. É claro que ele iria discutir – como poderia ficar calado diante das sandices da namorada?

Namorada... a palavra ainda soava estranha pra ele, mas não de uma forma desagradável, apenas... incerta. No fundo, não queria admitir que se sentia magoado por ela esconder as coisas dele. Admitir isso era um sinal de fraqueza, e por mais que confiasse em Sakura, não se sentia confortável numa posição tão vulnerável.

Ela certamente não tinha nenhum pudor em confidenciar tudo pra Naruto. Compreensível, considerando o quão próximo se tornaram durante esses anos que-

Abruptamente, uma epifania atingiu Sasuke em cheio.

Sakura contava quase tudo pro amigo loiro. Se ele quisesse saber de algo pessoal do passado da rosada, a única pessoa que saberia mais do que Naruto seria Ino, mas Sasuke não queria chegar a medidas tão drásticas – podia praticamente imaginar a tortura que seria pedir a Ino qualquer informação.

Naruto deu um pulo pra trás quando o Uchiha se ergueu inesperadamente e começou a caminhar em direção à saída do campo de treinamento. "Vamos."

O Jinchuuriki piscou surpreso. "Sério? Você vai com a gente pro onsen? Fácil assim?"

"Hn," o moreno assentiu sem se virar, continuando seu caminho.

"Hahaha," Naruto riu nervoso, "achei que você ia exigir um pouco mais de persuasão, Teme."

Naruto correu excitado atrás do amigo. "Você não vai se arrepender," assegurou, colocando um dos braços sobre os ombros de Sasuke, que por sua vez grunhiu de leve. Ele _já _estava se arrependendo.

Passando pela rua principal que levava à torre da Hokage, um comentário de Juugo chamou a atenção dos outros homens. "Aquele não é o Kakashi-san?"

Naruto e Sasuke se viraram para a direção que Juugo indicava e puderam ver claramente uma cabeleira branca escondida atrás de um familiar livro laranja. O jounin caminhava distraidamente pela rua lendo seu livro indiscreto.

Naruto gritou pelo sensei, chamando a atenção de quase todos que passavam na área, mas Kakashi continuou seu caminho sem levantar os olhos do livro. "Droga, acho que ele não me ouviu," Naruto resmungou.

Sasuke duvidava que o antigo sensei não tivesse ouvido os berros do loiro - mais provavelmente preferiu simplesmente ignorá-los. Ele mesmo já havia feito isso várias vezes quando pressentia que o amigo planejava algo que testaria os limites de sua paciência.

"Ne, Teme. Se o Kakashi sensei tá por aqui, quer dizer que a Sakura-chan também já voltou da missão. Onde será que ela tá?"

"Em casa provavelmente," o Uchiha respondeu despreocupado. Kakashi carregava uma mochila e parecia ter acabado de voltar de missão. Provavelmente estava indo se reportar pra Hokage depois de ter dispensado Sakura. Conhecendo os hábitos da médica, devia ter ido direto pra casa tomar um banho.

Ele iria vê-la mais tarde, depois de conseguir extrair algumas informações importantes de Naruto. Antecipando a conversa que teria com Sakura, Sasuke queria conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis antes de confrontá-la sobre o suposto ex-namorado.

O loiro, por sua vez, seguiu o caminho ao lado do amigo sem discutir. Haviam planejado uma tarde ociosa no onsen só entre amigos – poderiam chamar Sakura pra jantar com eles no Ichiraku depois.

O caminho até o local não era longo, cerca de vinte minutos, e até que de certa forma agradável. O grupo seguia por uma trilha de terra batida coberta de pedriscos conversando distraidamente. A vegetação que ladeava a trilha filtrava o sol, fazendo manchas de luz dançarem sobre eles. Sasuke podia escutar ao fundo a conversa dos companheiros que seguiam alguns passos atrás, apesar de Naruto continuar a falar constantemente ao seu lado.

Os ninjas pareciam discutir sobre seus planos para o futuro próximo. Suigetsu falava em partir nas próximas semanas, buscando concretizar seus planos de coletar as espadas dos sete espadachins da névoa. Até convidou Juugo pra acompanhá-lo, mas este disse que preferia permanecer na vila até que o tratamento de Sakura lhe possibilitasse um controle maior sobre seus surtos.

Sasuke suspeitava que Juugo recusaria a oferta de qualquer maneira – o enorme shinobi parecia ter se apegado a sua rotina tranqüila em Konoha rapidamente. De fato, ele parecia mais feliz do que nunca, tratando sua condição de verdade, fazendo novos amigos, vivendo um dia a dia de coisas simples.

No passado, Sasuke teria olhado com desdém uma vida assim, mas agora... Agora esse tipo de existência parecia cheia de atrativos nos quais nunca havia pensado. Depois do vazio deixado pela concretização de sua vingança, ele ansiava por algo pra preencher os buracos deixados em sua vida. Mais de uma vez se pegou imaginando sua casa, tão fria e silenciosa, se enchendo de vida com a presença de pessoas próximas a ele.

Gostava de imaginar uma mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes andando em roupas confortáveis pela casa falando de coisas triviais como compras no mercado e enchendo seu lar de vida novamente.

Se reunir com os amigos, discutir bobagens, dividir pequenos segredos e intimidades com Sakura – coisas que ele nunca imaginou querer – tudo lhe parecia tão encantador agora.

E quem sabe um dia poderiam encher aquela casa tão silenciosa com risadas de crianças.

Seu peito parecia se encher diante desse pensamento.

Sacudindo a cabeça de leve pra retornar ao presente, ele voltou a atenção para o loiro que caminhava ao seu lado. Ele falava animadamente sobre algumas técnicas novas que queria lhe mostrar quando treinassem juntos. Lembrando de suas reais intenções quando aceitou o convite para ir ao onsen, Sasuke decidiu perguntar sobre o que Suigetsu havia lhe dito. "Ei, Dobe,"

Naruto interrompeu seu falatório animado pra encarar o amigo com curiosidade. Algo em seu tom de voz chamou sua atenção. "Você conhece um sujeito chamado Kaito?"

O cenho franzido se transformou num olhar de compreensão e então numa expressão de pânico reprimido. Sasuke praticamente pôde discernir cada processo mental correndo pela cabeça do loiro através dos movimentos faciais. "Err,... não tenho certeza," o loiro tentou disfarçar sua surpresa, "conheço poucos jounins. Por que pergunta?"

Sasuke apertou os olhos. Era óbvio que Naruto tentava esconder algo dele, e uma pergunta tão trivial só poderia causar essa reação se o que Suigetsu havia lhe dito não fosse um boato afinal de contas. "Eu nunca disse que ele era um jounin, nem mesmo falei que era um shinobi," Sasuke disse ao lançar um olhar acusador sobre o amigo.

Era quase patético assistir o loiro gaguejando, tentando encontrar uma desculpa – qualquer desculpa – para o deslize. Cansado da situação ridícula, o Uchiha cortou com um tom afiado. "Então, ele mesmo foi namorado da Sakura."

Naruto arregalou os olhos de forma quase cômica enquanto sacudia as mãos num gesto defensivo. A cena seria engraçada não fosse pelo olhar assassino do moreno. "Na-não é bem assim, Teme. Namoro é uma palavra forte demais. Err... eles só saíram algumas vezes. Nada sério."

A discussão parecia ter atraído a atenção dos outros companheiros, pois eles puderam logo ouvir a voz de Suigetsu carregada com um humor sádico. "Hahaha, você achou que eu tivesse inventado aquilo? Mas afinal, qual é o problema da princesa ter tido um namorado? Você é o titular agora – devia estar satisfeito -, o outro cara é que deve tá mordido de ciúmes."

Naruto quase suspirou aliviado quando o olhar homicida do amigo passou a mirar Suigetsu. _Quase_, pois o clima pesado era quase palpável. Só um retardado emocional não perceberia isso.

É claro, nesse instante ele lembrou que Sai estava presente.

"Eu li que a maioria dos homens são muito possessivos com suas mulheres, mesmo em relação a antigos relacionamentos, e têm uma necessidade quase fisiológica de demonstrar dominância. É como um cão urinando pra marcar território," Sai explicou numa voz indiferente, parecendo ignorar qualquer problema com suas observações.

Exceto por Sasuke – que por incrível que parece, conseguiu parecer ainda mais homicida – todos encaravam Sai boquiabertos. Estavam prontos pra ver o artista cair morto a qualquer segundo agora. '_Suicida, esse idiota só pode ser suicida!' era_ o pensamento que ecoava na cabeça de Naruto. Ele viu o dedo de Sasuke coçando pra puxar a espada, e a expressão inocente de Sai só parecia piorar a situação.

Tentando evitar um banho de sangue, Naruto se colocou entre os dois shinobi, dando uma risada estranha, quase beirando a histeria nervosa. "Hahaha, ele não tá falando sério, Teme," disse pra Sasuke, e imediatamente se virou pra Sai num sussurro nervoso. "Quer morrer? Cala a boca, imbecil!"

A inaptidão do artista em lidar com emoções impediu que ele percebesse a gravidade da situação. Assim, ele continuou despreocupado, "só estava fazendo uma observação imparcial e honesta. Não entendo é por que_você_ está mentindo, Pintinho."

"PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!"

Agora era Juugo que tentava apartar a briga ao impedir que Naruto estrangulasse Sai, o que não era muito difícil considerando seu tamanho. Naruto simplesmente sacudia os braços tentando alcançar o pescoço do outro homem.

"Como assim mentindo?" A voz grave de Sasuke interrompeu a gritaria do loiro.

Sai levou um segundo pra perceber que o Uchiha falava com ele, mas assim que se deu conta, tratou logo de respondê-lo. "Eu me lembro da Feiosa ter apresentado aquele homem como namorado, foi essa palavra que ela usou, não?" ele olhou pra Naruto e apoiou o queixo entre o polegar e o indicador num gesto pensativo. "Eles saíram mais do que algumas vezes. Se me lembro bem, eles mantiveram um relacionamento por um longo tempo, vários meses pelo menos."

Naruto levou uma mão à testa num gesto ao mesmo tempo exasperado e horrorizado.

O segundo de surpresa na expressão de Sasuke logo se transformou numa carranca de raiva. Quando ele deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar de volta pela trilha, Naruto ficou alardeado.

"Teme! Aonde você vai?" Ele correu na frente do amigo e bloqueou seu caminho. "O onsen é logo ali," o loiro apontou pra um portal de madeira logo à frente. "Vamos lá! Não deixa uma bobagem dessas estragar nossa diversão," ele pediu.

O Uchiha simplesmente o encarou com um olhar seco. "Perdi a vontade."

Conforme Sasuke tentou dar a volta em Naruto, este bloqueou seu caminho novamente. "Eu sei aonde você está indo - você quer tirar satisfação com a Sakura-chan! Pára pra pensar – até _eu_ sei que isso não vai terminar bem."

Sasuke se deteve surpreso por Naruto ter deduzido tão rápido suas intenções. Seu comportamento era assim tão previsível? Ele se virou para encarar os outros, e, pelas diferentes expressões de reprovação nos rostos deles, sim, era óbvio aonde ele pretendia ir.

"Vamos relaxar no onsen. Você esfria a cabeça e eu te explico as coisas com calma. Depois, se quiser, você pode procurar a Sakura-chan e conversar com ela como uma pessoa civilizada, ao invés de um cretino insano." O loiro pousou a mão no ombro do amigo num gesto amigável, tentando aplacar sua raiva.

Mas isso irritou Sasuke ainda mais, pois precisava engolir uma realidade – Naruto tinha razão. E as raras vezes em que era obrigado a admitir isso sentia como se fosse uma facada em seu orgulho. Sim, estava agindo como um idiota, mas por um motivo totalmente justificável. Sakura tinha um ex-namorado... um ex-namorado do qual ela nunca se importou em lhe informar. Ele podia entender que ela não lhe dissesse nada durante o tempo em que a arrastou por aí contra sua vontade, mas depois que retornaram pra Konoha... depois de assumirem um relacionamento...

Ele iria esclarecer essa história com Sakura. Definitivamente eles iriam conversar sobre isso. E pra tanto, Sasuke precisava se armar com informações sobre esse suposto ex-namorado. Encarando o sorriso nervoso e idiota de Naruto, ele se desvencilhou da mão em seu ombro e caminhou com uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça em direção ao portal do onsen. Passando por Sai teve que suprimir um ímpeto de acertá-lo com a espada. Não era possível que alguém fosse tão alheio a noções básicas de relações humanas – isso só podia ser pura provocação!

Conforme prometido, Naruto contou o que sabia sobre o tal de Kaito, o que não era muito. Ao que parece, a maior parte da ficha do sujeito era confidencial, o que geralmente indicava muitas missões diplomáticas, ou – mais provavelmente – ANBU.

A princípio Naruto ficou aborrecido com o namoro da colega. De certa forma, muito mais aborrecido por conta de Sasuke do que por ele mesmo. Sakura nunca fez segredo de sua paixão pelo Uchiha pra ninguém, muito menos pra Naruto. Assim, quando ela apresentou Kaito como seu namorado, era como se estivesse desistindo de Sasuke, e por conseqüência, desistindo do Time Sete.

No começo, o loiro fez de tudo pra médica desistir daquela idéia idiota, procurando defeitos no namorado, apontando problemas no relacionamento, deixando claro que aquilo estava afetando a equipe. Quando tudo falhou, ele apelou pra uma última cartada – Sasuke. "Você não pode desistir do Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Você nunca vai amar esse sujeito como ama o Teme!"

Naquele momento Sakura o encarou com o sorriso mais triste que já viu ela usar. "Eu sei," ela disse numa voz baixa e resignada, "mas eu tô cansada de me sentir infeliz o tempo todo."

Naruto a encarou surpreso. Ela havia desviado o olhar, mas continuou falando em voz baixa, "Não se preocupe, Naruto. Eu nunca vou desistir do Time Sete. Nós vamos trazer Sasuke de volta – juntos!" Então ela se virou pra ele e lhe lançou um sorriso brilhante e sincero, e, obviamente, doloroso.

E apesar de todos acreditarem que o ninja hiper-ativo não fosse exatamente perspicaz, Naruto compreendeu aquela situação melhor do que ninguém. Sakura não desistiria de seu companheiro de time, e também nunca conseguiria abrir mão de seu amor por ele, mas finalmente aceitou que jamais seria correspondida por Sasuke. E se outra pessoa podia remendar ao menos um pouco seu coração, ela aceitaria o que pudesse ter.

Depois daquele dia ele nunca mais disse outra palavra pra ela sobre o namoro.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não se preocupasse. Sabia muito pouco sobre o tal de Kaito. Ele podia ser um aproveitador. Que tipo de homem namora uma garota cinco anos mais nova sem segundas intenções? Intenções _pervertidas._

O loiro buscou ajuda da única pessoa que podia entendê-lo – seu antigo sensei. Sabia que apesar de sua aparência indiferente ele se importava de verdade com seus antigos alunos. Pra sua surpresa, Kakashi já estava uns vinte passos a sua frente. Mais do que investigar Kaito, o jounin já havia conversado com o rapaz sobre Sakura, deixando claro que a garota era muito importante pra várias pessoas, e que magoá-la de qualquer forma que fosse não seria tolerado.

"Não se preocupe, Naruto. Ele é um bom sujeito – não vai magoá-la," seu sensei lhe garantiu, e ele acreditou. Kakashi não diria aquilo se não tivesse certeza.

Alguns meses mais tarde, foi Sakura quem magoou o namorado.

Enquanto se trocavam no vestiário, Naruto relatou pra Sasuke como um belo dia Sakura simplesmente anunciou o fim do namoro após uma manhã de treinamento. Ela havia rompido com Kaito, dizendo que não estava dando certo. Nenhum dos homens fez nenhum comentário – nem mesmo Sai –, mas ninguém deixou de notar que isso ocorreu logo depois daquele desastroso encontro onde Sasuke tentou matar seus antigos companheiros de time.

Sasuke escutou os relatos do loiro com um nó na garganta – sabia que havia magoado Sakura no passado, mas nunca pensou que isso a tivesse afetado tanto durante esses anos em que esteve longe. Assim como ele, imaginou que a médica tivesse se focado em outros objetivos e deixado o passado pra trás. Não acreditou que as palavras de uma menina de doze anos pudessem ser levadas a sério.

O Uchiha refletiu sobre tudo isso enquanto seguia os outros homens para fora do vestiário, vestindo apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura. O clima não estava muito frio, mas era melhor entrar logo na água quente.

Da forma que o amigo descreveu o relacionamento de Sakura e o tal de Kaito, realmente não parecia ter sido nada sério ou significativo da parte dela, apenas uma maneira de lidar com desilusão, e por isso _ele_ – ele, mais do que ninguém - não poderia censurá-la. Talvez estivesse mesmo fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

Mas sabia de onde vinha esse comportamento exagerado – era insegurança. E para alguém orgulhoso como Sasuke, admitir insegurança, ainda que apenas pra si mesmo, era uma sensação amarga. Ele e Sakura haviam assumido um relacionamento sério, e obviamente gostavam um do outro, e muito.

Essa ligação que sentia com ela era algo poderoso, algo que nunca havia experimentado antes, algo único, e que não acreditava poder sentir por nenhuma outra pessoa. Imaginar que ela pudesse ter tido uma ligação assim com outra pessoa no passado...

De sua parte, Sasuke podia admitir que Sakura era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, e depois de sua família, ninguém nunca fora tão importante pra ele. Tinha medo de usar a palavra amor. Era uma palavra reservada a coisas impossíveis, sempre fora de seu alcance, pois sentia que se as tocasse, desmanchariam no ar. Amor era uma palavra desconhecida e que o amedrontava, pois na sua cabeça, sempre a associou com perda. Afinal, havia perdido tudo o que já havia amado na vida.

Não. Não queria amar Sakura. Preferia dizer que gostava dela. Gostava muito. Intensamente. Profundamente. Infinitamente.

Mas, e quanto a Sakura? O que ela realmente sentia? Ela sempre foi uma mulher emotiva, que carregava o coração na mão, expondo seus sentimentos pra quem quisesse ver. Nunca teve medo de assumir suas paixões, seu medos, suas inseguranças. E era justamente isso que o incomodava tanto, pois mesmo sendo tão afetuosa, Sakura ainda parecia manter um pé atrás no relacionamento.

Mesmo depois de meses juntos, ela ainda não havia proferido as três palavras mágicas, e ele se sentia ridículo por precisar ouvi-las pra se sentir seguro. Mas não era a ausência das palavras em si que o deixava ansioso, mas o comportamento da médica. Eles saiam juntos, andavam de mãos dadas, e até se beijavam (de forma discreta) em público, como qualquer casal normal. O problema era que Sakura agia da mesma forma quando estavam sozinhos – sorria pra ele, segurava sua mão, o beijava,... mas nunca ia além disso.

Qualquer forma de contato mais íntimo era iniciado por ele... e interrompido por Sakura. Não é como se fosse um adolescente estúpido guiado por hormônios, mas sentia que estes deviam ser sinais de alerta num namoro. A médica parecia evitar ao máximo ficar a sós com ele onde... _coisas_ podiam acontecer. Ele podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos quantas vezes ela veio a sua casa sem Naruto. E mesmo semanas depois de ter se mudado da casa dos pais para morar sozinha num apartamento, ela sequer o havia convidado além da porta de entrada.

Talvez ela tivesse receio do que podia acontecer, visto que, nas poucas vezes em que estiveram a sós em locais mais privados, _coisas_ quase aconteceram. Na realidade, até quando não estavam em lugares tão privados...

Sasuke se lembrou do incidente na floresta da área de treinamento. Uma luta amigável tomou uma intensidade inesperada – talvez ele ainda estivesse com o orgulho ferido por ter perdido aquela batalha na praia – e logo as coisas fugiram do controle. Um combate sem uso chakra terminou com ambos lutando no chão por dominância. E o que era puramente um treinamento ninja se tornou algo completamente diferente.

Um segundo ele estava lutando pra mantê-la presa no chão, tentando impedir que ela lhe acertasse outro golpe,... e no seguinte estavam aos beijos tirando aquelas incomodas peças de roupa do caminho. Ele a desejava tanto que chegava a ser uma dor física. Então não foi surpresa que ele tivesse soltado um gemido frustrado no momento em que Sakura interrompeu seus avanços quando estavam separados apenas por alguns poucos tecidos.

Mesmo contrariado, ele se virou e se vestiu, tomando alguns minutos pra se 'acalmar'. Sakura havia se desculpado repetidas vezes, e, mesmo frustrado, Sasuke não podia ficar nervoso com ela diante da situação. Ele sabia que havia momento e local apropriado pra aquilo – e certamente não era no chão de uma floresta, no meio de um treinamento.

Provavelmente, Sakura – assim como o próprio Sasuke – queria que a primeira vez deles fosse especial. Mas essa relutância dela em aceitar qualquer contato mais íntimo era o que o deixava tão inseguro – era como se ela não quisesse dar um passo tão significativo numa relação na qual não tinha plena confiança, e esse pensamento lhe doía mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Nunca havia pensado muito sobre o assunto no passado, tinha problemas mais importantes na época, como treinar, conseguir poder e vingar sua família. Mas agora que havia concretizado esse objetivo, e tinha Sakura em sua vida, não podia negar – sexo era um pensamento constante em sua mente.

Jamais revelaria isso pra ninguém, nem mesmo sob tortura, mas em certas ocasiões fora obrigado a resolver o problema 'por conta própria'. Resmungou pra si mesmo, irritado com a situação patética a que tinha chegado.

Se distraiu desses pensamentos quando ouviu Naruto saltar na água do onsen, gritando de forma ridícula como se fosse uma criança.

_Idiota_.

Os outros também logo entraram nas águas escaldantes, mas de forma mais ordeira.

Vindo por último, Sasuke se inclinou, mergulhando uma das pernas na água, quando ouviu a voz de Naruto. "Ah, desculpa! Não tinha notado que havia mais alguém aqui."

Entrando por completo na água, Sasuke notou que seus companheiros olhavam com curiosidade para a borda oposta, e se virou para aquela direção. Ao que parece, o onsen não estava assim tão vazio – havia um rapaz aproveitando a tranqüilidade do local. Isto é, até agora.

"Parece que interrompemos o momento de solidão do sujeito," veio o comentário de Suigetsu, e, ao mesmo tempo, Juugo e Naruto lançaram olhares apologéticos à figura na borda da piscina.

Ele estava a alguns metros de distância, e a névoa provocada pelo vapor d'água embaçava um pouco a visão, mas logo Sasuke se deu conta de que aquele rosto lhe era familiar.

Numa fração de segundo, Sasuke reconheceu o rapaz na borda oposta, que os encarava com olhos largos e nervosismo.

Ninguém negava que o Uchiha fosse uma pessoa intensa por natureza, mas geralmente era uma raiva contida e silenciosa, como uma aura densa que descia ao seu redor. Entretanto, neste momento, numa rara demonstração explosiva de raiva, ele rugiu a plenos pulmões.

"**Que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?**"

* * *

><p><strong>onsen¹ <strong>- termas de águas quentes. Todo japonês adora ir ao onsen ao ar livre. Quem não conhece é só digitar 'onsen' no google images.

**Kaito²** - sim, você que já leu _Últimas Chances, _de _Lady-simplyme_, conhece esse nome. É um pequeno tributo a essa fic muito legal. Pra quem não conhece, eu recomendo! (tá nos meus favoritos)

* * *

><p><em>Ninguém tem tanto controle sobre sua felicidade como você mesmo; sendo assim, você tem o poder de mudar qualquer coisa sobre você ou sua vida que você queira mudar.<em>

_- Barbara de Angelis_

* * *

><p><strong>Comecei a escrever esse epílogo quando tava traduzindo o capítulo 18 de Ripples, pois achei que vocês iriam sentir que faltou algo mais nessa fic. Bom, pelo menos eu fiquei com um gostinho de quero mais quando li a original.<strong>

**Ainda nem comecei a escrever o capítulo 2, mas já tenho uma idéia na cabeça de como vai ser, mas****vou esperar pra ver a reação das leitoras. ****Por isso, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok? Comentários, sugestões, críticas... tudo é muito importante pra mim.**

**Ah, e como agora estou escrevendo ao invés de traduzir, os updates devem levar mais tempo,... sorry.**

**bjos!**

**dai86**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olás,**

**Eu avisei que os updates de Epílogo iam demorar bem mais... escrever é muito mais difícil do que traduzir, especialmente quando não se tem muita prática.**

**Mas os reviews de vocês me deram ânimo pra continuar. Super obrigada, meninas!**

**Mas tenho que ser sincera, não fiquei muito satisfeita com esse capítulo. Ainda tô meio perdida sobre pra onde ir com a história (não que tenha muito enredo, rs), e alguns diálogos podem ter ficado meio estranhos...**

**Bom, leiam e me digam o que acham, ok?**

**Valeu gente!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><em>O destino decide quem entra na minha vida. Minha atitude decide quem fica.<em>

_- Martha Medeiros_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**.**

"**Que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?**"

Todos os rapazes saltaram assustados diante do grito irado do Uchiha, e logo entraram em estado de alerta. Apesar de o garoto parecer completamente inofensivo, entre shinobis, aparências podiam enganar, e visto que ele conseguira arrancar uma reação tão exaltada de nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, só podia ser alguém digno de cautela.

Sasuke atravessou a distância entre eles num piscar de olhos, vindo a pairar sobre o desconhecido como um animal sobre sua presa, bloqueando inteiramente a visão dos outros homens. Mesmo estando de costas pra eles, era fácil perceber que o moreno arfava como uma fera.

Estava enfurecido.

Mas sua postura não parecia transmitir agressividade física, ou receio, mas sim uma irritação profunda, o mesmo tipo de reação que Naruto costumava inspirar nele, só que de forma mais intensa. Muito mais intensa.

Quem era esse garoto?

De sua parte, Sasuke estava praticamente vendo em vermelho. No momento em que se deu conta de quem estava naquele onsen com eles uma fúria cega subiu a sua cabeça. Sem mesmo pensar duas vezes avançou e se colocou entre seus companheiros e a figura do outro lado da piscina, obstruindo a visão deles.

Ficou lá, ofegando de raiva, encarando aquele garoto moreno de cabelos castanhos. Encarando aqueles intensos olhos verdes.

Haru.

Ou melhor... Haruno Sakura.

E Sasuke estava esperando uma explicação razoável pra ela estar sob um henge nessa área do onsen, nessa área reservada para o público masculino, nessa piscina, onde havia outros homens praticamente nus, e ela vestindo nada mais que uma-

Ele voltou seu olhar pra baixo, esperando encontrar uma toalha ao redor da garota, mas não viu nada além de pele nua.

Incapaz de desviar o olhar, transfixado naquelas formas, Sasuke continuou a encarar a figura encolhida dentro d'água, mergulhada até o queixo. Estando de pé sobre ela, podia enxergar seus joelhos dobrados e os braços cobrindo o busto, mas ainda assim incapaz de esconder as suaves curvas femininas.

"Sasuke! Tá tudo bem?" A urgência na voz de Naruto lhe tirou do transe momentâneo.

Voltando os olhos negros para encarar aquele falso rosto masculino, estava pronto pra gritar que não! _Não estava tudo bem! Sua namorada estava nua na área masculina do onsen_!

Mas a figura agachada dentro d'água tinha os olhos arregalados, e sacudiu a cabeça discretamente num gesto de pânico.

Foi então que Sasuke se deu conta que nenhum dos outros rapazes a havia reconhecido, pois nenhum deles havia conhecido Haru, e, apesar de Sakura ter relatado pra todos sobre sua experiência disfarçada de garoto durante sua estadia em Oto, apenas ele conhecia essa aparência física. Até onde qualquer um deles sabia, esse simples garoto no onsen não era nada mais do que isso – um simples garoto.

Falando por meio de dentes cerrados, e controlando a raiva em sua voz, Sasuke disse num tom curto e grosso. "Está tudo bem."

"Você conhece esse garoto, Sasuke?" Juugo perguntou com cautela.

A resposta pra essa pergunta era óbvia, mas em vista da reação de Sasuke, todos estavam curiosos em saber quem era esse garoto e de onde o Uchiha o conhecia.

De sua parte, Sasuke não tinha a menor noção de como explicar sua atitude sem entregar que esse garoto não era um garoto – que era sua namorada disfarçada de garoto. Nua! Bem diante de vários homens. Com a mente correndo em círculos tentando processar a situação e controlar a raiva, Sasuke não conseguia elaborar uma explicação coerente, quanto mais convincente.

"Sakuraba Haru. Prazer em conhecê-los," veio a voz firme do garoto até agora desconhecido.

Sasuke piscou diante da fala inesperada. Ele se lembrava bem dessa voz. Havia se acostumado com a presença do garoto petulante de comportamento atrevido quando se conheceram em Oto. Estranhamente, em alguns momentos se lembrava de Haru como se fosse uma pessoa completamente separada de Sakura.

Os outros rapazes responderam ao cumprimento cordial do garoto, mesmo enquanto Sasuke permanecia lá de pé sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

"Então,... de onde vocês se conhecem?" Naruto perguntou com curiosidade. Esse garoto lhe parecia vagamente familiar, mas não conseguia identificá-lo exatamente.

Sem hesitação o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respondeu com calma. "Fui encarregado de escoltar Uchiha-san até a Hokage para suas avaliações mensais sobre sua condicional."

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, parecendo aceitar a simples explicação do garoto. Ao que parece, a reação do amigo não era razão pra alarde – apenas Sasuke sendo Sasuke. Provavelmente a natureza paranóica dele o fez crer que Haru estava aqui para vigiá-lo. O que era impossível, visto que ele havia chegado aqui antes deles. Pobre garoto, da forma que estava se encolhendo na água provavelmente estava se sentindo intimidado pelo comportamento do Uchiha.

"Ei, Teme! Pára de agir como um cretino e deixa o garoto em paz," Naruto cutucou.

Sasuke ignorou o comentário do loiro e continuou a encarar Haru – _Sakura_ – levemente admirado com a explicação rápida e convincente. Mas o que ele mais queria no momento era uma explicação autêntica sobre o que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui... nua.

"Err... vocês por acaso não entraram aqui sem passar pela recepcionista, não?" Haru perguntou meio sem jeito.

Eles se entreolharam confusos. Foi Suigetsu quem ofereceu uma explicação primeiro. "Não tinha ninguém na recepção quando chegamos. Achamos que a recepcionista devia ter saído por um minuto, então simplesmente pegamos as toalhas em cima do balcão e entramos," ele terminou levantando os ombros.

"Oh," Haru levantou as sobrancelhas. "Ela ficou de buscar algumas toalhas limpas pra mim,..." _ao invés_ _de deixar homens entrarem aqui pra me flagrar nua,_ Sakura acrescentou em sua mente. Onde raios essa recepcionista tinha ido?

Abruptamente Sasuke emergiu da piscina e desapareceu pela porta do vestiário de onde haviam saído momentos antes. Sakura se permitiu um momento de pânico ao se dar conta que ele a havia deixado sozinha e completamente nua com os outros rapazes, mas tão rápido quanto saiu de lá, ele retornou. Sem dizer uma palavra, despejou uma pilha de toalhas nos braços dela.

"Obrig- obrigado, Uchiha-san," ela agradeceu surpresa.

Diante da atitude do moreno, os outros pareciam confusos. Era raro – extremamente raro – presenciar Uchiha Sasuke ter uma atitude cordial, muito menos para com uma pessoa com quem estava gritando minutos antes.

De sua parte, Sakura estava um pouco aliviada por ter algo com o que cobrir seu corpo, mas teve que reprimir a vontade de envolver a toalha ao redor do peito. Ao invés disso enrolou uma das toalhas na cintura sob a água, e pendurou outra no pescoço, como alguns homens faziam, efetivamente escondendo seu busto.

Um pouco menos tenso agora que ela pelo menos tinha toalhas cobrindo o corpo, mas ainda extremamente irritado, Sasuke se sentou próximo a ela dentro da água quente do onsen, tentando reprimir a aura de raiva pra não chamar muito mais atenção dos outros homens na borda oposta.

Numa voz baixa o suficiente pra que apenas ela o escutasse, e contendo sua raiva, ele chiou dentre dentes cerrados. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Mantendo a voz igualmente baixa e controlada, com uma expressão neutra, Sakura respondeu irritada. "Eu? Eu _estava_ relaxando no onsen até vocês aparecerem!"

"Na área masculina?" Sasuke rosnou. "Disfarçada de homem?"

"A outra área do onsen está em reformas, e eles estão revezando os dias da semana pra homens e mulheres. E hoje, Sasuke," Sakura chiou, "o onsen está aberto pra mulheres apenas! E vocês saberiam disso, se aquela idiota da recepcionista estivesse no lugar dela," ela lutou pra suprimir a raiva em sua expressão facial. "E se eu não tivesse pensado rápido quando ouvi as vozes de vocês, todos teriam tido uma bela visão do meu-"

"Já entendi!" Sasuke interrompeu.

"Ei, Sasuke!" Naruto emergiu da água ao lado deles de repente.

"Irk!" Sakura não pôde engolir o grito de surpresa um tanto feminino diante do susto, enquanto Sasuke desferiu um cascudo na cabeça do loiro.

"Ouch! Pra que isso, Teme?" Naruto agarrou a cabeça onde um galo logo surgiria.

"É pra você deixar de fazer coisas idiotas, idiota!" Sasuke retrucou.

"Eu só queria perguntar sobre o que tanto vocês cochicham, cretino!"

"Na realidade, Naruto estava fazendo insinuações sobre sua orientação sexual, Sasuke," Sai surgiu de repente ao lado de Haru, quase arrancando outro grito de surpresa da garota disfarçada.

Sakura estava se esforçando ao máximo pra suprimir o impulso de socar seus dois colegas de equipe, já que isso entregaria sua identidade imediatamente. Ela manteve seu autocontrole ao dizer pra si mesma que poderia descontar sua raiva na próxima sessão de treinamento que tivessem.

"Cala boca, Sai! Eu só tava fazendo uma piada," o loiro defendeu. Graças a Deus Sakura não estava por perto pra ouvir essa conversa. Com certeza ele não escaparia intacto depois dessa brincadeira. "Se tem algum gay aqui é você!"

"Não acredito ser gay. Depois daquela vez que fiz companhia pra Sakura no esconderijo Uchiha, tenho certeza de que sou heterossexual," Sai afirmou com a voz inexpressiva de sempre.

"O quê?" Naruto berrou enquanto Sasuke soltou um rosnado ininteligível. Haru por sua vez tinha tombado a testa na mão num gesto exasperado. Não que ninguém tivesse notado, pois todos estavam com a atenção voltada pra Sai. A essa altura, Suigetsu e Juugo já haviam se aproximado da confusão.

"Explica essa história, seu pervertido!" Naruto sacudiu seu punho num gesto ameaçador.

Sai, indiferente ao clima pesado pairando ao seu redor explicou com calma. "Aquele dia Sakura estava me explicando sobre amor e sexo," a essa altura os outros homens estavam de olhos arregalados, exceto por Haru, que havia se afundado ainda mais na água, "e ela me explicou como eu poderia saber se sou homossexual ou não. Analisando suas palavras cheguei à conclusão que sou heterossexual."

A despeito do quão acostumada estivesse com o comportamento bizarro de Sai, uma pessoa nunca podia estar completamente preparada para a lógica distorcida do artista. E ainda que quase nunca tivesse a intenção de irritar as pessoas, a maneira apática como dizia as coisas mais absurdas e ofensivas sempre provocava justamente esse tipo sentimento - irritação.

Querendo acabar com o silêncio constrangedor que se abateu sobre o grupo, Naruto desviou suas brincadeiras para outra vítima desavisada, para infortúnio de Sakura. Percebendo que Haru estava encolhido até o queixo na água, tratou logo de brincar com o garoto. "Não precisa ficar com medo, Haru. A gente tá só zoando – o Teme não é gay, hahaha. Pode ser duro de acreditar, mas ele tem namorada e tudo. Você deve conhecer ela-"

"Dobe." Sasuke rosnou.

"Só tô tranqüilizando o sujeito, Teme. Do jeito que você tá se comportando, se ele acreditar que você é gay vai achar que você vai pular em cima dele a qualquer momento," Naruto continuou num tom zombeteiro. "O que foi? Ainda tá estressado com a história do ex-namorado da Sakura. Eu já te falei que-"

"Err, Naruto," Suigetsu interrompeu. "Acho melhor mudar de assunto," o shinobi sugeriu enquanto olhava com receio a expressão de Sasuke. Ainda que adorasse ver o circo pegar fogo, ele sabia que não tinha muito espaço aqui pra escapar o fogo cruzado. Sem contar que não seria muito agradável o prospecto de dois homens de toalha lutando.

Juugo aproveitou pra ajudar a apaziguar os ânimos. "Acho que a Sakura-san não iria apreciar que ficássemos falando da vida pessoal dela."

Embora Sakura estivesse grata a Juugo (pelo menos alguém tinha alguma consideração por ela), sua mente ainda estava focada no que acabou de escutar de Naruto. Sasuke estava com ciúmes de um ex-namorado? Eles não podiam estar falando de... de Kaito, podiam?

_Dã, imbecil_, pensou consigo mesma, _e que outro ex-namorado você tem?_

Ela sabia que devia ter falado disso com Sasuke, explicado sobre Kaito. Era óbvio que Sasuke acabaria escutando sobre isso cedo ou tarde. Honestamente, os ninjas em Konoha eram pior do que velhas fofoqueiras...

Nesse momento, Sai soltou uma exclamação triunfante, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma revelação.

Todos se voltaram pra ele com um único pensamento coletivo. '_Ah, merda!'_

E era como assistir um acidente prestes a acontecer - ainda que pudesse fazer algo pra evitar, você está pasmo demais pra reagir, e apesar do horror da cena que está prestes a presenciar, não consegue desviar o olhar.

Um segundo de expectativa deixou todos em silêncio.

"Já entendi. É sobre sexo." Sai disse no tom contente de uma criança que resolve uma charada difícil.

A curiosidade falou mais alto do que o medo, e ninguém o interrompeu quando ele seguiu com sua explicação.

"Sasuke não pode estar com ciúmes dos sentimentos de Sakura, pois eles estão namorando agora, o que quer dizer que ela deve gostar mais dele do que do ex-namorado. Então deve estar com raiva do relacionamento físico que tiveram no passado." Sai pousou o indicador no queixo, na sua típica pose pensativa. "Sim, isso é condizente com um comportamento de macho dominante marcando território. Ouvi falar que homens às vezes se incomodam com a idéia de suas companheiras já terem tido outros parceiros sexuais, apesar deles mesmo gostarem de se relacionar com diferentes mulheres. Isso não é um tanto contraditório?"

Era possível ouvir o som dos grilos na floresta.

Sai observou todos que o encaravam boquiabertos, inocentemente aguardando uma resposta.

E sua resposta veio sob a forma de um Sasuke vermelho de raiva, avançando em sua direção, pronto pra matá-lo. Felizmente, a água pela cintura diminuiu sua velocidade, dando a Naruto e Juugo tempo pra interceptá-lo.

E foi em meio a gritos e confusão que Haru aproveitou pra escapar sorrateiramente daquele lugar em direção aos vestiários.

.

.

.

"Eu realmente preciso voltar pro trabalho, Keitarô," a garota protestou sem muita convicção enquanto o namorado deslizava uma mão por baixo de sua blusa e beijava seu pescoço.

"Ninguém vem no onsen a essa hora, Naru-chan," o rapaz continuou as carícias.

"Tem uma cliente esperando as toalhas," ela murmurou sem aparentar real preocupação com as obrigações. A essa altura estava distraída demais correndo os dedos pelos cabelos do rapaz.

"Tenho certeza que as toalhas não estão fazendo falta," ele argumentou antes de beijá-la e pressionar seu corpo contra a parede. O casal estava num canto escondido do lado de fora, próximos aos vestiários. Como esse local ficava na direção oposta da recepção, estavam seguros que ninguém passaria por lá.

"Algum cliente pode chegar na recepção. Eu realmente preciso-" ele a calou com um beijo.

Completamente distraída pelos lábios e mãos correndo por seu corpo, a garota perdeu qualquer desejo de protestar contra o que estavam fazendo. Decidiu aproveitar o momento e se entregar às carícias do rapaz. Afinal de contas, não haveria nenhuma tragédia se aquela moça tivesse que esperar mais alguns minutos pelas toalh-"

**BLAM!**

Assustados com o barulho, interromperam o que estavam fazendo para voltarem os rostos para a porta que fora escancarada. Imediatamente se depararam com uma garota que saía de lá correndo, carregando uma mochila e um par de botas nas mãos. Ao ouvir os sons de surpresa do casal, ela se virou na direção deles.

"Okyaku-sama¹..." Naru, a recepcionista do onsen, murmurou surpresa ao reconhecer Sakura. A garota a quem tinha atendido não havia meia hora estava completamente ensopada, como se tivesse acabado de sair das águas do onsen e vestido suas roupas sem se enxugar. Mechas de cabelo rosa grudavam na pele molhada de seu rosto e pescoço, pingando grossas gotas d'água e molhando ainda mais a blusa vermelha. Pra completar o visual desgrenhado, ela estava descalça.

Num momento, a expressão de surpresa se transformou, e olhos verdes brilharam com fúria. A recepcionista se encolheu ao sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Sakura teve o ímpeto de gritar mil injúrias. Ela quase passou uma das maiores humilhações da sua vida porque a maldita recepcionista decidiu se agarrar com o namorado atrás do onsen. Abriu a boca pra gritar, mas eram tantas obscenidades que queria soltar ao mesmo tempo que as palavras entalaram na garganta. Apertou os lábios e os olhos e respirou fundo pra tentar se acalmar.

O casal permanecia imóvel observando a kunoichi tentar controlar seu acesso de fúria. Cada gota que pingava de suas roupas parecia adicionar ao nervosismo dos dois.

Após um longo minuto Sakura abriu os olhos e os voltou para a recepcionista irresponsável. Não era um olhar de raiva, mas um que deixou a garota ainda mais inquieta – a kunoichi estava sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Naru sentiu um arrepio novamente.

"Já terminei meu banho, mas acho melhor você entrar lá – chegaram mais clientes," Sakura disse de forma doce.

Naru assentiu com a cabeça com receio, mas após um momento lembrou-se de seus modos, e se inclinou num gesto formal antes de entrar pela porta de serviço puxando o namorado pela manga da blusa.

Sakura calçou as botas rapidamente e se apressou na direção dos portões do onsen. Por um segundo teve pena da garota que teria que lidar com a situação de caos que acontecia no onsen, mas ao olhar pra baixo e pensar que teria que voltar pra casa neste estado, qualquer sentimento de culpa desapareceu.

.

.

.

Sakura continuou a encarar o teto de seu quarto.

Devia estar ali deitada na cama há pelo menos uma hora contemplando as manchas de umidade, e até o momento a única conclusão a que tinha chego era de que precisava urgentemente pintar o teto.

"Argh," grunhiu enquanto afundava o travesseiro no rosto. Esse provavelmente foi um dos episódios mais constrangedores de sua vida. Com certeza disputava de perto com a vez em que Kiba a flagrou trocando de roupa. Apesar dele mesmo ter ficado constrangido com a situação, isso não impediu as piadinhas e insinuações que vieram mais tarde.

Um bom olho roxo tratou de dar fim às gracinhas.

Mas a situação atual era diferente, bem diferente. Pra começo de conversa, os garotos dificilmente tiveram qualquer culpa nesse incidente, e depois, com exceção de Sasuke, eles nem se deram conta do que aconteceu – _graças aos céus_. E Sakura sabia que dificilmente Sasuke sequer gostaria de ser lembrado do incidente.

Mas o que mais a atormentava no momento foi o comentário de Sai. Bem, não o comentário em si. Já estava acostumada com as atrocidades que saiam da boca daquele sem noção. Mas, por mais que Sai chegasse a conclusões absurdas por conta da linha de raciocínio torta (pra dizer o mínimo), suas deduções sempre tinham um fundo de verdade. Nesse caso era a raiva de Sasuke ao descobrir que Sakura havia tido um namorado antes dele.

Ela devia ter falado sobre isso com ele antes, sabia disso. Mas como abordar o assunto? _Ei, Sasuke. Só pra você saber eu namorei um cara durante uns meses um tempo atrás. Onde vamos almoçar hoje? _Claro, seria simples assim.

E tinha medo da reação dele. Se ele já se irritava apenas com os olhares de outros garotos, teria um ataque ao saber de Kaito.

Kaito...

Sakura se lembrou do rapaz com quem namorou durante três meses.

Kaito era um jounin extremamente habilidoso, mas diferente da maioria dos ninjas mais talentosos, era agradável e divertido. Talvez por isso fosse tão popular com as mulheres. Sakura nunca perguntou sobre sua posição como shinobi além do necessário, mas não era difícil identificar um agente ANBU pelo histórico médico – ferimentos graves freqüentemente obtidos em "_treinamento_", estresse físico periódico, internações constantes,... Talvez por essas inúmeras visitas ao hospital conhecesse tão bem todas as enfermeiras. _Bem até demais. _

Sakura sabia que o jounin também era namorador. Das mais jovens às mais maduras, praticamente toda a população feminina do hospital tinha conhecido os encantos do rapaz. Até onde sabia, a fama ia além das paredes do hospital. Sim, ele era o típico galinha, flertando com tudo o que se movia. Talvez por isso tivesse sentido uma espetada em seu orgulho feminino quando ele não lhe provocou com uma gracinha sequer como fazia com todas as garotas. Obviamente um rapaz de 21 anos que já se envolveu com mulheres de verdade não teria nenhum interesse numa adolescente 5 anos mais jovem.

Mas isso não lhe incomodou de verdade, pois se por um lado não flertava com ela, tampouco a tratava com desconsideração. Muito pelo contrário, a tratava com amizade e respeito, o que bastava pra deixar Sakura contente. Até por essa razão foi pega de surpresa quando ele a convidou pra sair. De pronto recusou educadamente, é claro. Gostava muito de Kaito, mas era sua amiga, e não mais uma de suas conquistas.

Kaito era divertido, charmoso e bonito – extremamente bonito –, além de ser cordial e um shinobi leal e habilidoso. Então, porque não se permitir o que poderia ser no mínimo um encontro divertido? A primeira razão que lhe veio a mente foram suas obrigações – seu treinamento com Tsunade, o hospital, o time sete, sua promessa com Naruto... o que lhe trouxe à segunda razão: Sasuke.

Já havia empurrado as pretensões amorosas de adolescente em relação ao Uchiha para o fundo da mente. O que a movia nesses dias era um profundo sentimento de companheirismo pelo moreno, laço que compartilhava com Naruto, ainda que de forma diferente. Não iria mentir pra si mesma e negar que ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, mas... o time sete era sua prioridade, e pra tanto precisava crescer como kunoichi, se concentrar em seu treinamento. Por Naruto, e por Sasuke, não seria mais fraca, e ajudaria a trazer o Uchiha de volta. Não precisava de distrações, ainda mais uma distração que dava em cima de metade da aldeia.

Kaito, como bom Don Juan que era, continuou persistindo, mas nunca pressionando Sakura além do limite. De modo que, mesmo recusando as investidas, puderam continuar com a amizade casual.

Certa vez, sentou-se na cafeteria do hospital próxima a algumas enfermeiras que conversavam animadamente sobre temas comuns a todas: sapatos, novelas, dietas,... Nagasami Kaito. Curiosidade se sobrepondo ao respeito à privacidade alheia, Sakura fingiu continuar a ler os relatórios médicos, enquanto sua atenção já divergia completamente pra mesa atrás de si.

_- "Eu também o convidei pra minha casa semana passada. O safado recusou o convite..." uma delas reclamou._

_- "Já faz um mês. Estou começando a achar que ele estava falando sério quando disse que estava interessado numa única mulher," a outra complementou._

_- "Nagasami Kaito comprometido? Meu Deus, é o fim dos tempos." Todas riram._

_- "Ah, deve ser só uma fase. Seria uma pena desperdiçar tanto talento numa única mulher." _

E enquanto todas concordavam com a observação bem humorada, Sakura franzia a testa para o relatório no qual não prestava atenção há mais de dez minutos. _Um mês?_ Já fazia pelo menos três semanas que Kaito vinha convidando ela pra sair. As implicações do que acabava de ouvir fizeram seu coração bater mais rápido. Kaito estava... interessado nela, de verdade?

Depois desse dia ela passou a prestar mais atenção ao comportamento dele. Só então notou que, embora mantivesse o jeito simpático com as enfermeiras, não havia mais aquele tom de flerte, aqueles sorrisos marotos ou toques sugestivos. Toda a sua atenção especial era reservada apenas a ela. Mas não era como havia visto ele agir com outras mulheres antes, com gracinhas e insinuações. Eram olhares significativos, e intensos, e afetuosos. Era o modo como ele elogiava suas habilidades e sua dedicação ao trabalho. Era a admiração e carinho sinceros que ela via naqueles olhos negros.

Descobriu que gostava daquele olhar.

Assim, no convite que se seguiu a essa revelação pessoal, ela disse sim.

Suspirou diante da memória. Seu relacionamento com Kaito, apesar de curto, havia sido maravilhoso. Kaito era carinhoso e divertido, e, surpreendentemente, muito maduro ao mesmo tempo. No período em que estiveram juntos, Sakura amadureceu bastante emocionalmente, e aprendeu muito sobre relacionamentos, e também sobre si mesma. Deixando pra trás as noções infantis de romances perfeitos, descobriu as dificuldades de um relacionamento real, mas também seus encantos.

Escolheria a realidade sobre seus contos de fada de garotinha em qualquer dia.

Mas acabou sendo todo esse auto-conhecimento adquirido que a forçou a encarar a verdade após aquele desastroso reencontro dela e de Naruto com Sasuke, na base de Orochimaru. Ainda que houvesse admitido pra si mesma que não poderia ter Sasuke, se deu conta que tampouco se permitiria ter qualquer outra pessoa. Sasuke havia arruinado seu coração pra qualquer um que quisesse entrar.

Assim, ainda que amasse Kaito, não o amava o suficiente pra ficar com ele. Mas o amava o bastante pra deixá-lo livre pra alguém que o merecesse. Deus sabe que havia uma legião de garotas dispostas a tentar.

Bem, talvez Sasuke tivesse um pouco de razão em ter ciúmes, mas não muita. Afinal, ela estava com ele agora, não? O que mais ele poderia querer?

'_Você sabe exatamente o que mais ele poderia querer. '_

Sakura corou diante do próprio pensamento.

Sim, ainda que não tivesse usado palavras, as atitudes de Sasuke diziam claramente o que ele queria. Era de se esperar – Sasuke sempre foi um homem mais de ação do que de palavras, e, neste caso, suas ações ousadas gritavam em alto e bom tom.

Ela se lembrou do episódio quando treinaram sozinhos.

Se deitou de lado na cama pra olhar pela janela. Inquieta, tentou buscar naqueles suaves tons róseos e alaranjados do entardecer uma fonte de calma pra sua disposição agitada. Não parecia funcionar, pois sua mente insistia em voar para aquele momento com Sasuke.

Deveria ter tido melhor senso. Estavam no meio da floresta, no meio do dia, e Sasuke estava sob condicional. Mas essa era a questão – não tinha a menor sensatez quando se tratava de Sasuke. O moreno era como uma droga – viciante, intoxicante, inebriante. Fechou os olhos.

Podia sentir seus lábios úmidos insistentes contra os dela. A mão áspera pelo constante manuseio de armas correndo por baixo de sua blusa, tocando sua pele, subindo pela sua barriga. E a deliciosa sensação do corpo firme dele pesando sobre o dela, pressionando ela contra a grama. Não conseguia raciocinar naquela hora, não conseguia sequer respirar, estava desnorteada. De fato, Sasuke era como uma droga pra ela.

Antes que percebesse, estava agarrando seus cachos negros com força, suas pernas enroscadas ao redor dele, e, de alguma forma, várias peças de roupas já se encontravam na grama. Num esforço sobre humano, agarrou os ombros do namorado e o empurrou gentilmente, lamentando na mesma hora interromper a sensação dos lábios dele na base de seu pescoço. "Vamos... parar... Sasuke..." disse ofegante e sem muita determinação. E, enquanto aqueles olhos negros a encaravam com intensidade, se deu conta de que se ele insistisse, ela não seria mais capaz de protestar.

Felizmente, ele atendeu seu pedido. Ou infelizmente...

Mas certamente ele não ficou contente, fazendo Sakura se sentir terrivelmente culpada. Maldição. Será que ele não entendia que-

Sakura abriu os olhos abruptamente. Sentiu uma presença familiar se aproximando da sua porta da frente.

Sasuke.

Permaneceu ali deitada com os olhos arregalados imaginando o que ele estava fazendo ali. Bem, o que fazia ali era óbvio – provavelmente veio gritar com ela sobre o episódio no onsen. E depois exigir explicações sobre Kaito. E talvez, pra completar, queira esclarecer alguns pontos do relacionamento deles. Nenhum desses três assuntos soava atrativo para Sakura.

Sentiu a presença do rapaz diante da porta de seu apartamento. Ele parecia hesitante, pois nada pôde ser ouvido por vários minutos, até que finalmente vieram leves batidas em sua porta. Ela continuou completamente imóvel, perdida sobre o que fazer num pânico momentâneo. Os minutos foram se passando, e Sakura foi ficando cada vez mais tensa. Apertou os olhos e imaginou se ele desistiria se ficasse quieta. Com seu chakra lacrado, Sasuke tinha dificuldades em sentir a presença de outras pessoas como a maioria dos shinobi. Talvez acreditasse que ela não estava em casa.

Mais um minuto se passou e ela começou a se sentir ridícula com a atitude infantil. Estava se escondendo do namorado, trancada no próprio apartamento. Sua consciência já a forçava a se levantar da cama quando sentiu a movimentação na porta de seu apartamento. Sasuke estava indo embora.

Conforme sentiu sua presença se afastando, uma sensação de alívio a tomou, mas logo foi substituída por um sentimento de inquietação.

Cedo ou tarde teria que conversar com Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Okyaku-sama¹<strong> - do japonês, modo formal de se referir aos clientes de um estabelecimento.

* * *

><p><em>Cada novo amigo que ganhamos no decorrer da vida aperfeiçoa-nos e enriquece-nos, não tanto pelo que nos dá, mas pelo que nos revela de nós mesmos.<em>

_- Miguel Unamuno_

* * *

><p><strong>Pra quem não sabe, já estou publicando outra tradução de uma fic SasuSaku, se chama Pedacinho do Céu e já está no terceiro capítulo. Como os capítulos são bem curtinhos, a tradução sai rápido, bem rápido. Espero que curtam.<strong>

**Ah, e não deixem de comentar esse capítulo de Epílogo. Sugestões são mais que bem vindas (por favor).**

**Beijos**

**dai86**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tá legal, gente. Todo mundo detestou o final do último capítulo, mas eu, mais do que ninguém, odiei ele. Vou confessar - terminei o capítulo daquele jeito porque tentei várias vezes escrever o diálogo entre os dois e não saiu nada que prestasse, daí eu cortei o capítulo. Pronto! Falei! Mutilei mesmo minha fic... buááá. Bom, pra compensar, tentei melhorar nesse capítulo, foi por isso que demorei tanto pra postar. Na verdade, escrevi tanto que ele acabou com 11 mil palavras. O que fiz? Cortei ele em dois e estou publicando a primeira metade enquanto luto pra terminar a segunda metade.**

**Querem saber de uma coisa? A essa altura já não sei mais quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter. Tenho tanta inveja das autoras que escrevem histórias com a mesma facilidade com que eu leio.**

**Queria agradecer a todas pelas reviews, mas principalmente a Lia Liz pelo incentivo. Como eu disse, estou sem tempo pra escrever, mas depois que li sua mensagem resolvi cortar um capítulo enorme que estava meio acabado e postar já pra ver a recepção das leitoras.**

**Espero que gostem. Beijos,**

**Dai86**

* * *

><p>O amor pequeno se mostra grandioso nas catástrofes; o amor grande se prova todos os dias nas coisas pequenas.<p>

_- Anônimo_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

Sasuke caminhava por uma das principais ruas do mercado ignorando olhares atravessados e comentários sussurrados por suas costas. Já havia se acostumado com isso. Ao que parece, sua presença na aldeia ainda provocava mal estar pra alguns moradores. Não podia reclamar, no entanto. Meses atrás o alvoroço era bem maior – não podia ir a lugar nenhum sem causar uma comoção pública de murmúrios e indignação. Podia apenas imaginar o quão pior seria a situação se soubessem que foi ele o responsável pelo assassinato dos antigos membros do Conselho. Não sabia o que era pior: isso ou as garotas irritantes que ainda o perseguiam. Aparentemente, ser um traidor foragido e estar sob condicional não afetou em nada seu sexappeal. Nem mesmo ter uma namorada inibiu os avanços nada discretos de algumas dessas garotas.

No momento, no entanto, sua mente estava distraída com outras questões. Voltava do apartamento de Sakura. Ou melhor, da porta do apartamento. Ao que parece, a garota não estava disposta a falar com ele no momento, visto que nem sequer o atendeu. Estava certo de que ela correria pra casa depois do incidente no onsen. E se lhe restasse alguma dúvida de que a garota estava no apartamento, a poça d'água bem na frente de sua porta era evidência suficiente. Poderia tê-la chamado – tinha certeza que não o ignoraria a este ponto, mas ele mesmo estava hesitante em vê-la. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Não tinha nada o que falar sobre a cena ridícula do onsen, e acreditava que ambos ficariam felizes em não lembrar nunca mais disso. E o ex-namorado...

Estava claro que se sentia incomodado, mas o que tanto o incomodava... não sabia exatamente o que era. Quando parou um momento pra refletir, percebeu que realmente não tinha nada o que dizer sobre isso. Odiava a idéia de Sakura com outro sujeito – tocando ela, beijando ela. Expôs os caninos diante da imagem. Mas isto estava no passado, e não podia fazer nada pra mudar esta realidade. Sakura era sua agora, e isso deveria bastar. Certo?

Mas tentar racionalizar seu lado emocional nunca funcionou pra ninguém, muito menos pra Sasuke. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que escolhia dar vazão a seus impulsos, se justificando com qualquer explicação conveniente. Infantil? Talvez. Egoísta? Definitivamente. Mas era esta sua natureza.

De qualquer modo, a questão do ex-namorado certamente se transformaria numa discussão sobre o próprio relacionamento deles, talvez porque fosse exatamente isto que o incomodava na realidade, e Sasuke não estava certo de que estava preparado pra tanto. A insegurança que o consumia ainda estava lá, e não estava pronto pra expor uma vulnerabilidade assim, nem mesmo pra Sakura – _muito menos pra Sakura_. E se descobrisse que realmente havia motivos pra se sentir inseguro? Certamente esta sutil hesitação por parte dela era indício de algo.

Havia ido até o apartamento de Sakura num impulso impensado, e tão logo bateu à porta, sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento, um receio de confrontá-la. Após um momento de tensão em que ela não o atendeu, um sentimento de inquietação o fez dar meio volta e ir embora.

Tentava aquietar a sensação de ansiedade que persistia, mas as distrações ao redor apenas pareciam atrapalhar, tanto a atenção dos transeuntes como os olhares atentos de seus vigilantes pessoais – agentes ANBU que o seguiam pelas sombras. Se irritou ainda mais com as risadinhas e olhares supostamente sedutores vindo de três jovens de kimono. Ao que parece, ele era o mau elemento, o rapaz subversivo de quem todos os pais queriam manter suas filhas afastadas. O que, é claro, só adicionava aos seus atrativos aos olhos dessas tolas garotas.

Era contraditório de fato, ser alvo ao mesmo tempo de repulsa e adoração de todos a sua volta, quando a reação que mais gostaria de causar era justamente o extremo oposto – queria sua indiferença. Nada lhe daria mais satisfação do que passar despercebido pela aldeia.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Uma veia saltou em sua testa diante do estridente chamado feminino, mas ele continuou caminhando calmamente. Descobriu que geralmente ignorar essas garotas lhe poupava o trabalho de dispensá-las de modo mais grosseiro, e uma possível cena dramática em público. Honestamente, o que é que elas tinham na cabeça?

"Eeiii, Sasuke-kun! Espera!" a voz ecoava cada vez mais próxima. Aparentemente não escaparia desta situação sem um pouco de grosseria. A pobre garota havia escolhido um péssimo dia pra perseguir o Uchiha, que estava pronto pra descontar seu mau humor na primeira vítima desavisada. Se virou abruptamente com seu habitual olhar arrogante de desgosto e se deparou com longos cabelos loiros e vibrantes olhos azuis.

Ino alcançou o moreno rindo de si mesma. Gostava de chamá-lo com o sufixo no nome pelas ruas apenas pra provocar o namorado da amiga. "Ei, Sasuke!"

A expressão de desgosto no rosto de Sasuke logo se transformou em indiferença. "Hn."

"Você viu a Testuda hoje? Preciso falar com ela!"

"No apartamento dela," o moreno respondeu num tom ácido, causando estranhamento na garota. Após um momento, um olhar de compreensão surgiu em seu rosto, e ela lhe lançou um sorriso sádico. "Problemas no paraíso, Sasuke-kun?"

Um rosnado e um olhar ameaçador do Uchiha geralmente bastavam pra calar qualquer um – _quase qualquer um_. Era por isso que detestava tanto suas interações com a loira. Rindo, Ino ignorou o mau humor do moreno. "Honestamente, às vezes não sei como a Sakura te agüenta. Cuidado, qualquer dia quando ela cansar desse seu corpinho sexy vai te trocar por alguém mais bem humorado."

Por um segundo ficou tenso com o comentário dito num tom de piada. Ino estava colocando o dedo numa ferida sem nem sequer se dar conta. "Cuide da própria vida, Yamanaka!"

A kunoichi recuou diante da explosão do moreno. "Calma, Sasuke. É brincadeira. Todo mundo sabe que a Testuda é louca por você," riu nervosa. "Pessoalmente, eu acho toda essa devoção um tanto patológica."

"... até parece..." resmungou pra si mesmo num tom de sarcasmo azedo, já se virando pra ir embora.

A audição aguçada da garota pescou as palavras do moreno, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha em afronte. "Quem te vê agindo assim até pode acreditar que você tem algum direito de reclamar da namorada que tem," Ino proclamou indignada em defesa da rosada; era sua melhor amiga afinal de contas, e agia como tal – ofendia na cara e elogiava pelas costas, e não dividia com ninguém o direito de falar mal dela, muito menos com namorados ingratos.

O moreno se virou para a garota, e, apesar de não estar com paciência para suas provocações, diante do tom indignado de Ino, sentiu o ímpeto de se defender, seja lá pelo o que estivesse sendo acusado. "E o que você sabe?" bufou com escárnio. "Ela parece estar ocupada demais até mesmo pra falar comigo," chiou num desabafo espontâneo de raiva.

Perplexa pela explosão emocional completamente atípica do Uchiha, Ino arregalou os olhos – primeiro por não achar que já tivesse ouvido Sasuke proferir tantas palavras de uma só vez, segundo porque desacreditou no que ele dizia.

"Você está de brincadeira, não?" a garota disse num tom incrédulo e, ao mesmo tempo, irritado.

Sasuke apenas continuou a encará-la com aquele olhar de raiva diante da pergunta, obviamente, retórica.

A kunoichi loira deu uma risada seca. "Claro. Você só pode estar brincando. Do contrário, eu diria que é um completo idiota se não vê o quanto ela se esforça pelo namorado ingrato que tem."

Sasuke não se abalou diante das palavras de Ino – era amiga de Sakura, é claro que ficaria do lado dela. Seria um desperdício de seu tempo enumerar todos os fatos que sustentavam seu argumento, principalmente porque, desde quando se importava com o que os outros pensavam? Mas nesse momento, quis ouvir o que a loira tinha a dizer. No fundo, queria que ela provasse que ele estava errado, que Sakura realmente era devotada a ele.

"São duas as pessoas nessa relação," Sasuke disse num tom severo, "e acredito que eu saiba mais do que se passa nele do que você."

"Devia saber, mas não parece," Ino respondeu num tom desafiador. O moreno simplesmente estreitou os olhos.

"Não sei se reparou, mas você não é exatamente a pessoa mais popular da aldeia," a loira cruzou os braços numa postura petulante.

Sasuke não se moveu, simplesmente levantando uma sobrancelha. "E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"E eu não acredito que mesmo o Sr. Cubo de gelo ficaria alheio a toda essa hostilidade pairando no ar." Numa sincronia bizarra que parecia quase ensaiada, Ino desviou os olhos para o lado, bem de encontro a duas senhoras que passavam observando o Uchiha com um olhar ao mesmo tempo de reprovação e aversão.

"Tô pouco me fudendo pra essa gente," o moreno disse com grosseria. "O que isso tem a ver com a Sakura?"

"O que isso tem a ver com a Sakura? Você realmente não percebe nada do que acontece, não? Não sei se você reparou, mas todo mundo sabe que vocês são um casal agora. E você pode não se importar com o que os outros pensam, mas a Testuda não é igual a você. Não é muito fácil ignorar os olhares e comentários maldosos por todos os lugares aonde você vai," Ino bufou.

Sasuke franziu a testa. Sakura nunca lhe disse nada sobre isso. Na verdade, sempre que andavam juntos por Konoha, Sakura era muito bem tratada - até bem demais – pelos conhecidos com que encontrava pela aldeia. É claro que ele percebia o clima de mal estar coletivo por onde fossem, mas aqueles olhares eram sempre dirigidos apenas a ele. Certo?

Sacudiu a cabeça pra afastar o pensamento. E daí se Sakura recebia alguns olhares tortos andando pela rua. Desde quando _ela_ se importava com o que estranhos achavam? Ela sempre os ignorou, assim como Sasuke fazia.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Ino continuou com o sermão. "E você pode se dar ao luxo de ignorar essa gente, mas Sakura trabalha no hospital,_e_ é assistente da Hokage. Ela tem que conviver e trabalhar com essas pessoas, isso sem contar os habitantes da aldeia. Deixa eu te dizer que não é nada divertido discutir a cada cinco minutos porque alguém está difamando seu namorado. É exaustivo, ainda mais quando você não pode desmentir nada por que a verdade é confidencial," a garota sussurrou esta última parte.

Sasuke desviou o olhar sem ter o que dizer. Estava irritado, não com Ino, não com Sakura, mas com essas pessoas de quem ela falava. Nunca imaginou que Sakura pudesse estar sendo alvo desse repúdio público simplesmente por estar com ele.

Percebendo a postura menos hostil do moreno, o olhar da garota se suavizou. Obviamente Sasuke não tinha noção do que se passava ao seu redor – esperava mais de alguém tão perspicaz. "Sasuke, não estou dizendo que seja culpa sua, mas você podia no mínimo apreciar os esforços dela. Depois que ela brigou com os pais por sua causa e tudo o mais, você devia-"

"O quê?" o moreno rapidamente voltou-se pra ela.

Ino piscou surpresa. "O que foi?"

"Sakura brigou com os pais por minha causa?" ele perguntou confuso.

Ino arregalou os olhos. "Ela não... tinha te contado?"

"Me explica isso," ele apertou os olhos.

_Merda! _A loira olhou para os lados, agora parecendo procurar uma via de fuga. Era por isso que Sakura vivia falando pra ela aprender a controlar a língua. "Acho melhor você conversar com a Testuda. Eu preciso ir e-"

O Uchiha espalmou a mão com força contra a parede do edifício, efetivamente bloqueando a rota de fuga da garota. "Yamanaka," rosnou num tom impaciente de aviso.

Sem saída, Ino começou a alisar seu rabo de cavalo de modo nervoso. "Você vê,... bem... é que..."

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, apertando os olhos milimetricamente, apenas o suficiente pra que ela entendesse a ameaça.

Suspirando, a garota desistiu de encontrar um modo de contornar a situação. "Os pais de Sakura são civis, Sasuke. Eles só conhecem a sua situação pelos rumores correndo pela aldeia. E depois de tudo o que eles ouviram do tempo em que ela esteve longe de Konoha com você, o que, diga-se de passagem, não é de todo mentira," ela lhe lançou um olhar de recriminação, "há de se convir que eles não ficaram felizes com esse namoro." Ela continuou a brincar com as pontas de seu cabelo, demonstrando-se ainda desconfortável com a conversa. "Bem, um comentário levou a uma discussão, que se transformou numa briga, que escalonou além do que devia, e, de repente, ela estava saindo de casa."

Sasuke piscou diante da nova descoberta. Quando havia perguntado a Sakura sobre o motivo da mudança para o apartamento, ela havia lhe dado uma desculpa sobre ficar mais próximo do hospital, e não incomodar os pais quando voltava de madrugada de alguns plantões. Ele aceitou a explicação sem muita consideração sobre o assunto, mas, pensando em retrospecto, a mudança fora bem repentina, e ela parecia um pouco chateada na época.

"Sasuke?"

Ele voltou a atenção para Ino, que o observava com curiosidade.

"Acho que ela não te disse nada pra não te deixar chateado. Sakura sabe que você está passando por um período de adaptação difícil, e provavelmente não quer te preocupar. Ela tem mania de pensar mais nos outros do que em si mesma, e se vocês forem manter um relacionamento, não pode apenas ouvir o que sai da boca dela. Enquanto ela achar que você está passando dificuldades, vai querer te ajudar, e não vai falar dos próprios problemas."

Naquele momento, Sasuke se deu conta de como estava sendo tolo, e egoísta. Depois de tudo o que Ino lhe contou, não poderia duvidar dos sentimentos de Sakura. Pensou nos pais dela e se sentiu culpado. Ela nunca os havia mencionado, e Sasuke nunca pensou sobre o assunto, afinal de contas, falar sobre os pais não era um tópico muito popular no time sete. Agora ele sabia o porquê – os pais dela o odiavam.

Irritado consigo mesmo, se perguntou por que havia ficado tão inseguro quanto a Sakura. Visto que ela chegou ao extremo de sair da casa dos pais por conta de uma discussão, com certeza não estava com o pé atrás neste namoro.

"Quer um conselho, Sasuke?" Ino se dirigiu a ele. Quase tinha se esquecido de que ela estava lá. "Converse com ela. Vocês dois tem um sério problema de comunicação." Dito isso, a loira deu a volta no rapaz pra ir embora.

Não deu cinco passos antes de ouvi-lo chamando seu nome. "Preciso de um favor," ele disse com um olhar mais calmo, quase dócil.

Ino levantou as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça, curiosa.

"Você trabalha numa floricultura, não?"

O canto do lábio da garota se ergueu num sorriso cúmplice.

.

.

.

Pisando no pedal da lata de lixo, Sakura descartou as luvas usadas e se virou pra pegar a prancheta com a ficha médica do paciente. "Parece estar tudo em ordem. Acho que estamos fazendo progresso com o tratamento!" disse animada.

Sentado na maca de exames, Juugo abriu um sorriso. "É, eu posso sentir. Estou me sentindo melhor do que nunca – não tenho nenhum episódio há meses. Não que eu tivesse algum motivo pra me estressar ultimamente."

Sakura riu. "Tem certeza? Você não jantou com Suigetsu e Karin esses dias? Se bem me lembro, esses encontros podem ser bem estressantes."

Juugo deu de ombros, rindo de leve.

Depois de se despedir do amigo com um abraço, Sakura foi até os arquivos guardar sua ficha médica. Geralmente isso era tarefa das enfermeiras, mas no momento Mizuki estava de plantão, e não se sentia inclinada a pedir nada pra essa enfermeira em particular. Entrou na apertada sala sem janelas e se enfiou atrás de uma das estantes abarrotadas de fichas de pacientes. Assim que encontrou a numeração desejada, puxou a pesada caixa e a colocou no chão pra guardar a ficha na ordem correta.

"-reclamando que nem uma criança." Sakura reconheceu a voz de uma das enfermeiras mais novas, que entrava na sala de arquivos, obviamente conversava com alguém.

"Tohru-san é assim mesmo. Ele só quer nossa atenção," uma segunda voz ecoou de forma presunçosa. "Se ao menos fosse atraente, eu não me importaria em aturar a choradeira," a voz feminina riu, e Sakura reconheceu a entonação de Mizuki na mesma hora.

"Falando em atraente, você viu aquele sujeito novo saindo daqui? O loiro bem alto?"

"Vi sim. Ele veio pra uma consulta com Haruno-san. Hunn, não faz meu tipo. Ele parece... bonzinho demais."

Sakura revirou os olhos agachada ao lado da caixa. Escondida atrás da estante, debateu se deveria se revelar e evitar possíveis constrangimentos, ou ficar quieta e continuar ouvindo a conversa num total desrespeito à privacidade alheia. A resposta era óbvia – ficou quieta.

A enfermeira nova voltou a falar, com um tom de humor na voz. "Se gosta dos malvados, então o Uchiha deve ser o seu tipo ideal. Sem contar que é lindo."

"Querida, aquele é o tipo ideal de qualquer garota."

"Um pouco jovem demais, talvez."

"Eu estaria mais do que disposta em ensinar tudo pra ele. Ele parece ser do tipo que aprende bem rápido," Mizuki respondeu num tom extremamente sugestivo.

Sakura se conteve pra não amassar o arquivo em suas mãos. Sua vontade era saltar detrás daquela estante e esganar aquela vadia.

"Pena que já está comprometido," a conversa continuou.

"Comprometido, mas não morto. Além disso, duvido que esse namoro dure muito. Apesar daquele moreno ser uma tentação, Uchiha não é um dos nomes mais populares em Konoha, principalmente entre os mais velhos. E acho que a rosinha já percebeu que se associar com ele foi péssimo negócio pra carreira dela."

"Como assim?"

"Você não reparou como Katayama sensei começou a passar os piores casos pra ela? E também teve aquele senhor que pediu outro atendente, dizendo que ela não tinha competência pra tanto. Ele só fez isso depois que eu comentei que ela era a namoradinha do Uchiha. Finalmente a queridinha da Hokage está se dando mal," a mulher disse num tom divertido e maldoso.

"Não sabia disso. Coitada..."

"Coitada nada. Bem feito! A justiça tarda, mas não falha. Aquela sonsa sempre se deu bem por ser pupila da Hokage, e sempre conseguiu o que quis de todo mundo com aqueles sorrisos falsos. Não dou dois meses pra esse namoro com o Uchiha terminar. Vai ser igual ao que aconteceu com Kaito-san, terminando em-"

"Ouvi meu nome?" uma voz de timbre profundo interrompeu os comentários desagradáveis da mulher.

Sakura imediatamente reconheceu o dono da voz.

"Kaito-san!" a enfermeira nova exclamou com adoração colegial em sua voz.

"Mizuki-chan, Aya-chan, não sabem que é feio falar dos outros pelas costas?" Ele as recriminou, mas num tom quase divertido. Enquanto uma baixava a cabeça envergonhada, a outra lhe lançava um olhar sugestivo. "Nós nunca diríamos nada de mal de você, Kaito. Sabe que só temos coisas boas pra falar da sua pessoa, não?"

Ele riu. "Só vim avisar que o velhote na cama ao lado da minha sumiu da enfermaria."

"Eiji-san? Ah, droga! Aya! Você não prendeu as amarras direito? Katayama-sensei vai comer o seu fígado," a enfermeira chiava enquanto passava por Kaito às pressas.

"Prendi! Juro que prendi! Quer dizer, acho que sim," a outra garota correu atrás da primeira, atônita.

Sakura permaneceu agachada atrás da estante até que julgasse seguro sair. De repente, sentiu um vulto pairando atrás dela. "Sabe, você tem sorte das enfermeiras não conseguirem sentir chakra." Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou Kaito a encarando com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela devolveu o sorriso, e assim que guardou a ficha, o homem pegou a caixa com uma mão enquanto estendia a outra pra ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Mas não tenho tanta sorte com você, pelo visto. Você sempre parece saber exatamente onde estou," ela brincou enquanto ele colocava a caixa na estante.

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre o coração, "ah, assim você me magoa. Você sabe que eu só faço aparições pra resgatar donzelas em perigo." Logo levou um tapa bem humorado no braço.

"Tudo bem," ela consentiu, fazendo uma reverência digna de princesa. "Obrigada por me salvar do veneno da víbora, mas saiba que a essa altura já estou imunizada. Esse hospital mais parece um ninho de cobras."

O sorriso largo de divertimento no rosto de Kaito deu lugar a um mais dócil enquanto ele continuava a fitá-la.

"O que foi?" ela inclinou a cabeça, curiosa com o olhar silencioso.

"Sabe que não precisa se aborrecer com o que dizem, não? Enfermeiras são iguais a vampiros, não têm vida própria, então precisam sugar a dos outros," disse com o mesmo sorriso dócil de menino.

"Acho que não tenho escolha a não ser acreditar. Afinal, você é o perito em enfermeiras, não? Ou seria perito em mulheres em geral," levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva enquanto ria.

"Cada um tem seu dom," ele deu de ombros.

Sakura continuou rindo das graças que o rapaz fazia enquanto fechava a sala de arquivos. Quando ela se dirigiu à estação de atendimento pra pegar a ficha da sua próxima consulta, ele a acompanhou.

"E então? Como vai a vida?" ele soltou em meio à conversa.

"Como vai a vida? É isso que você está me perguntando? Não quer falar do clima também? Kaito, você costumava ser bem divertido."

"Ei! Eu ainda sou muito divertido. Você acha que aquele velhinho realmente se soltou sozinho das amarras?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Kaito!"

"O quê? Ele parecia desconfortável."

"Você sabe que por sua culpa tem um idoso senil, provavelmente nu, andando pelos corredores do hospital," ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fez sua melhor cara de reprovação.

"E você achou que eu não era mais divertido."

Sakura tentou. Ela realmente tentou manter a expressão de indignação, mas diante da cara deslavada de molecagem do rapaz, não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Balançando a cabeça, ela continuou seu caminho pelos corredores.

"E eu não estava só puxando conversa à toa. Estou honestamente perguntando como vai sua vida. Faz meses que não nos vemos," ele seguiu caminhando ao seu lado.

"_Não_. Faz meses que _eu_ não te vejo. Acho que você tem me visto até demais," Sakura enfatizou com um olhar atravessado, e Kaito não pôde evitar desviar seus olhos com uma expressão de culpa. Limpando a garganta pra aliviar o desconforto, ele retrucou um pouco mais sério. "Não me recrimine por cumprir com minhas obrigações. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – faz meses que não conversamos."

A médica suspirou. "Desculpe, mas de quem é a culpa disso? Você é quem tem tido menos _acidentes-_" ela enfatizou a palavra fazendo um gesto de aspas com os dedos, "-de treinamento, e tem freqüentado menos o hospital."

"Não precisamos nos ver apenas no hospital, Haruno."

"Mas é onde eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo, e onde você costumava passar boa parte do seu quando precisava de reparos constantes nessa sua lataria maltratada. Aliás, porque você foi internado desta vez, se mal lhe pergunte?"

"Prefiro não falar, os detalhes são confidenciais e-"

"Eu posso simplesmente olhar sua ficha médica," Sakura o interrompeu.

Após um momento de silêncio ele soltou um suspiro derrotado. "Intoxicação alimentar."

"Ah," ela riu, compreendendo como isso podia ser constrangedor.

"Mas voltando ao que interessa, quer sair comigo um dia desses? Colocar o papo em dia?"

"Ahn, não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Kaito,..."

"Por quê? Seu namorado não ia gostar?"

Seu primeiro instinto foi responder _sim_, mas ela reprimiu a reação ao perceber que o amigo a provocava, e manteve a expressão tão neutra quanto possível quando respondeu de forma fria. "Porque não vou sair com você só pra satisfazer sua necessidade sádica de irritar o Sasuke."

Ela tentou deixá-lo pra trás, mas ele a segurou pelo cotovelo. "Ei! Tá legal – não é segredo que eu não gosto daquele sujeito, mas não estou querendo provocá-lo, eu estou realmente preocupado com você. Sei que as coisas não tem sido fáceis pra você desde que-" ele hesitou por um segundo. "Ainda somos amigos, não? Só não quero ver você se prejudicando por alguém que não vale à pena. Não quero te ver magoada, Sak."

O olhar duro da garota se suavizou enquanto ela cobria a mão larga do rapaz que segurava seu antebraço. "Sim, Kaito, ainda somos amigos, mas eu sei me cuidar. E alguns pequenos obstáculos ao longo do caminho não é nada demais. Eu amo Sasuke." Ela deu um aperto carinhoso na mão sob a sua antes de soltar-se dele e continuar sozinha pelo corredor. "Nos vemos por aí, ok?"

Sakura alcançou a estação de atendimento com tensão ainda pesando em seus ombros. Não gostava de tratar Kaito dessa maneira, mas queria deixar claro quais eram suas prioridades agora - _quem_ era sua prioridade. Tentando afastar a sensação de desconforto, perguntou à enfermeira atrás do balcão sobre sua próxima consulta. Ela lhe entregou um prontuário médico, mas antes que Sakura pudesse examiná-lo, a mulher colocou um pequeno vaso de flores delicadas a sua frente. Cosmos, suas favoritas.

"Chegou pra você agora há pouco," a mulher lhe informou com um sorriso. Curiosa, ela pegou o pequeno envelope entre as flores e o abriu.

_Obrigado._

_S._

.

.

.

Sakura tamborilava com os dedos contra o vaso enquanto esperava o elevador alcançar o nível térreo num sinal de impaciência. Havia passado o dia inteiro inquieta após receber as flores com aquele cartão. Ela havia reconhecido a letra impecável de Sasuke imediatamente, bem como o estilo da escrita – concisa e direta –, mas seu significado ainda era um mistério, algo que ocupou sua mente e a manteve distraída boa parte do dia.

Olhou pra baixo e viu o vaso de cosmos em vários tons de rosa e violeta. Bem, provavelmente não estava bravo ou não mandaria flores, certo? Não sabia, pois Sasuke nunca lhe dera flores antes. Tudo o que ele lhe dava tinha sempre um fundo prático, e ele sempre fazia questão de dar uma desculpa pra disfarçar a intenção afetuosa por trás do gesto. Honestamente, Sasuke era o sujeito mais arredio emocionalmente que já conheceu.

Bem, mas se estava curiosa sobre o significado da mensagem críptica, bastava perguntar ao próprio Sasuke. Mordeu o lábio diante da idéia, pois sabia que conversar com ele significava explicar sobre Kaito, e isso tinha uma alta probabilidade de se transformar numa discussão.

Torceu o nariz diante do próprio comportamento. Ainda se sentia ridícula por ter se esquivado de Sasuke da última vez que ele a procurou. Desde quando agia de forma tão imatura? Tinha que procurá-lo pra conversarem.

Não teve que ir longe, pois assim que pôs os pés pra fora do elevador, seus olhos imediatamente avistaram o moreno. Ele estava encostado na parede oposta do lobby do hospital, de braços cruzados numa pose casual, o rosto escondido por uma cortina de franja negra. Vestido todo de preto, ele era a imagem da sensualidade masculina. Apreciando a imagem, ela correu a vista por seu corpo, vindo a parar em seu rosto. Seu coração parou.

Ele carregava uma intensidade no olhar, mas não parecia estar irritado enquanto se desencostava da parede e calmamente caminhava até ela, vindo a parar bem a sua frente. Parecia difícil respirar sob o escrutínio daqueles olhos negros. Sem uma palavra, ele se inclinou sobre ela. Pega de surpresa, ela arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração diante da ação repentina.

Uma mão firme em sua nuca a impediu de se afastar, e a sensação de lábios quentes e úmidos contra os seus logo a fez esquecer a surpresa inicial; quase que inconscientemente fechou os olhos. O toque, a princípio gentil, logo se tornou mais enérgico, e quando ela sentiu a ponta da língua dele lamber o espaço entre seus lábios, cedeu ao seu pedido silencioso e aceitou que ele invadisse sua boca.

Assim que sua língua tocou a dela, a rosada respondeu o beijo com o mesmo fervor, sentindo uma sensação quente se espalhando por seu corpo, e borboletas em seu estômago. Sasuke não lhe deu trégua, aprofundando o beijo com uma impetuosidade quase violenta. Sakura sentiu que poderia desmaiar a qualquer segundo – se pela falta de oxigênio ou pela intensidade de Sasuke, não sabia. Podia sentir seu corpo vibrando com desejo.

Finalmente, a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto, e eles se afastaram apenas alguns centímetros. Um pouco ofegante, ela manteve seus olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o fôlego e seu senso de equilíbrio. Tinha certeza de que se Sasuke não segurasse sua nuca, teria balançado de uma forma nada elegante. Ainda um pouco trêmula, travou os joelhos com medo de que cedessem como gelatina.

Olhos esmeralda se abriram pra encontrar um intenso negro a observando com um misto de fascinação e contentamento.

Sakura não pôde evitar o sorriso maroto em seu rosto. "Saudades de mim?"

"Aa," o moreno respondeu com uma leve curva nos lábios. Entrelaçando seus dedos com os da rosada, a puxou gentilmente na direção da saída. "Vamos."

"Pra onde?"

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários? Reviews?<strong>

**Sendo uma das minhas primeiras tentativas em escrever algo original às vezes acho que estou enrolando demais a história. Bom, no próximo capítulo o Sasuke vai esclarecer algumas coisas,... e a Sakura vai esclarecer outras.**

**Ah, e o que vocês acharam do Kaito? Quando li este personagem na fic da Lady-simplyme imaginei logo alguém como o Genma. Gosto dele...**

**Um último aviso: estou postando uma adaptação de um livro sob o título **_**Um pai para a pequena Megumi**_**. É uma AU, SasuSaku (pra variar). Como adaptar é um trabalho rápido e fácil, vou poder fazer updates rápidos. É uma historinha leve e agradável, praticamente um filme da sessão da tarde (com algumas cenas picantes). Recomendo.**

**Beijos.**

**Dai86**


	4. Chapter 4

**A espera foi bem menor desta vez, não? Rs, espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><em>O amor é o nosso estado natural quando não optamos pela dor, pelo medo ou pela culpa.<em>

_- Willis Harman e Howard Rheingold_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**.**

Sakura se viu surpresa com o destino do pequeno passeio com Sasuke. Após uma curta caminhada preenchida por um silêncio confortável, quase agradável, eles chegaram a um local familiar. Assim que se sentou no banco de concreto, Sasuke gesticulou pra que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ainda que confusa, ela acatou seu pedido.

"Sasuke. Por que estamos aqui?"

"Acho que você vai concordar que precisamos conversar."

Ela não iria discordar - tinham muito o que discutir. Mas por que aqui, num lugar que guardava tantas memórias desagradáveis pra ela?

Antes que ela pudesse verbalizar a pergunta, Sasuke se explicou. "Aquela noite quando deixei a aldeia, você se expôs pra mim de uma forma tão... honesta. Eu não esperava," começou hesitante. "Aquela era justamente a razão pela qual eu tinha que ir embora. Você e Naruto, mesmo Kakashi, todos vocês estavam me desviando do meu objetivo." Ele desviou os olhos dos dela e focou num ponto distante qualquer. "Este lugar apenas me lembra do quão idiota fui, deixando vocês pra trás pra perseguir um destino amargo. Suas palavras naquela noite... eu te achava uma garota ingênua que não sabia nada do mundo real. No fim das contas,... você estava certa. Vingança não trouxe felicidade, nem pra mim, e nem pra você." Sasuke engoliu seco, se esforçando pra continuar. "Aqui é o lugar onde você expôs seu coração pra mim pela primeira vez. Eu apenas... eu quero ser digno da sua confiança de novo."

"Sasuke,..." ela murmurou perplexa.

"Por que você não me contou, Sakura?"

Ela logo imaginou do que ele falava, e voltou os olhos para o mesmo ponto distante que ele observava, suspirando. "Eu não achei que fosse importante. Kaito foi... Eu não me dei conta naquela época, mas ele foi uma tentativa de te esquecer. Eu só queria tentar ser feliz sem você. Quando me dei conta de que aquilo não estava funcionando... não parecia certo usar alguém daquele modo."

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu..."

"Não estou dizendo isso pra fazer você se sentir mal. Só queria que você entendesse que Kaito foi importante pra mim, mas eu nunca o amei. Não de verdade. Não como... como eu amo você." Ela sussurrou esta última parte.

Sasuke virou o rosto pra observar a garota sentada ao seu lado. Ela continuava a mirar o infinito, e seu tom de voz não carregava a emoção de uma declaração. Ela já havia se declarado tantas vezes pra ele no passado. Agora simplesmente declarava um fato de conhecimento público: Haruno Sakura amava Uchiha Sasuke.

Se fosse um homem diferente teria sorrido, mas o modo como olhos negros se suavizaram o entregou. Ele desviou os olhos novamente antes continuar. "Eu sei. Naruto já me explicou sobre esse sujeito, e honestamente não quero falar dele. Não é disso que eu estou falando."

Sakura se voltou pra ele, confusa.

"Por que você não me contou sobre os problemas que você tem tido por minha causa?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Onde você ouviu isso?"

Ino havia lhe contado. Na verdade Ino havia lhe esfregado na cara, mas ele não precisava deixar ainda mais evidente que droga de namorado era ao não se dar conta do que acontecia com Sakura, algo óbvio até pra idiotas como Naruto e Sai. Ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha pra garota, sugerindo que apenas um idiota poderia ignorar algo assim. Afinal, aparentemente, Konoha inteira sabia disso.

Levando a ponta dos dedos à testa, Sakura exalou desanimada. "Eu só estaria te dando mais uma razão pra se aborrecer; e não é como se qualquer um de nós possa fazer algo a respeito. As pessoas têm o direito às próprias opiniões, por mais cretinas que sejam. Eu não gosto do que elas dizem de você, mas também sei que nada daquilo é verdade. E isso basta pra mim."

Um sentimento de auto-depreciação distorceu o rosto do Uchiha, pois sabia que ela tinha razão – não havia nada o que ele pudesse fazer. Não havia inimigos pra derrotar ou perigos dos quais protegê-la, ele não podia agredir ou intimidar ninguém pra resolver isso, não havia um inimigo. Havia apenas um ressentimento coletivo que o perseguia, e não podia protegê-la disso. A única coisa que poderia fazer por ela seria se afastar. Mas isto estava fora de cogitação. Sasuke seria capaz de abrir mão de muitas coisas em sua vida, mas não de Sakura.

"Quando Madara despejou aquela bomba em mim, eu me senti desnorteado," o moreno admitiu. "Ainda que você não pudesse fazer nada pra mudar o que tinha acontecido, eu não sei o que faria se você não estivesse comigo. Mesmo quando eu não puder fazer nada a respeito, ainda espero que você me conte seus problemas. Eu quero estar lá por você como você fez por mim."

Ela apertou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de compaixão enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar. Ela sentou-se mais perto, e, pousando sua pequena mão sobre a de Sasuke, que apertava o tecido de sua calça preta, ela chamou por ele numa voz gentil.

"Sabe, uma vez eu atendi um shinobi em estado grave no hospital. Por milagre, haviam conseguido trazê-lo, mas eu tinha certeza que não podia salvá-lo, mas ele continuava implorando '_por favor, mais um pouco'_." Com sua outra mão, Sakura enxugou algumas lágrimas fugidias. "A esposa dele chegou algum tempo depois, e, enquanto eu ainda tentava salvá-lo, vi ele se despedir. Ele sabia que ia morrer – só estava me pedindo a oportunidade de ver a esposa pela última vez." ela suspirou. "Como médica, eu vejo os extremos da vida das pessoas – vida e morte. Sei melhor do que a maioria das pessoas o que é importante e o que não é. Gente mesquinha se comportando de forma mesquinha não me afeta, Sasuke. Agora, ter quem amo comigo, isso sim é importante."

Sasuke não pôde conter a sensação de adoração que o invadiu diante da presença daquela garota. Ele se virou pra contemplá-la. "Não é por ser médica que você sabe o que é importante – é porque você é quem é – e é por isso que eu... eu quero ter você sempre comigo." O moreno ajeitou uma mecha rosada atrás da orelha dela e aninhou o rosto dela com a mão, afastando uma lágrima com o polegar. "Não esconda coisas de mim pra me proteger, Sakura. Você não confia em mim pra te apoiar? Nós devíamos apoiar um ao outro, não?"

"Eu confio em você, Sasuke! Eu não- Eu só-" perdida nas palavras, Sakura soltou um suspiro derrotado. "Desculpe, você tem razão," ela assentiu com um sorriso e uma mão cobrindo a que lhe segurava o rosto.

Nada pareceu mais natural para Sasuke naquele instante do que se inclinar e tocar seus lábios contra os dela num beijo afetuoso.

.

.

.

Sasuke havia insistido em acompanhá-la até seu apartamento, e agora estavam ambos parados diante da porta da frente. Ela segurando o vaso com uma mão enquanto a outra buscava suas chaves no bolso da saia, ele inquieto como se quisesse dizer algo.

"Achei!"

Rapidamente a rosada enfiou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta que dava para a pequena quitinete. Ela então se virou para o moreno e se colocou na ponta dos pés pra plantar um selinho em seus lábios. Ao recuar, estava pronta pra se despedir quando notou um lampejo de ansiedade no rapaz. "Sasuke? Algo errado?"

Ele ainda não havia abordado a questão da briga dela com os pais, ou a mudança pra este apartamento que muito provavelmente não chegava aos pés de sua antiga casa em questão de tamanho, conforto e segurança. Mas podiam falar disso depois. Havia um assunto que ainda o incomodava mais do que qualquer outro, entretanto. "Sakura, está tudo bem entre nós?"

Surpresa pela pergunta, ela piscou confusa. "O que você quer dizer. Acho que está tudo ótimo entre nós. Você acha que tem algo errado?"

Ela não iria mentir dizendo que estava tudo perfeito, por que, francamente, relacionamento perfeito não existia. Mas tudo parecia tão bem quanto possível. Mas a postura inquieta de Sasuke e o modo como ele hesitava em dizer o que estava em sua cabeça a colocou em alerta.

"Fiquei preocupado porque você não me falava dos seus problemas, mas mesmo antes disso já estava com a sensação que você estava me evitando, de certa forma."

"O quê? Não! Quando eu te dei essa impressão?"

Ele tentou encontrar uma maneira sutil de fazê-la entender do que ele falava. "Você quase nunca vem na minha casa, e quando aparece, traz um dos idiotas com você. Eu nem mesmo conheço seu apartamento, e eu sei que o dobe já esteve aqui porque ele disse que era ainda menor do que aquela espelunca onde ele mora."

Alarmada, Sakura parecia entender onde ele estava tentando chegar.

Um pouco hesitante, ele continuou. "E aquele dia na floresta quando estávamos-"

"Eu já entendi o que você está dizendo, Sasuke." Ela o interrompeu abruptamente, levantando a mão diante de si.

Mordendo o lábio, ela se encostou no batente da porta enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo chão de um lado para o outro. Sasuke permaneceu imóvel onde estava, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Eles provavelmente haviam acabado com a cota de silêncios constrangedores. O Uchiha estava quase arrependido de ter abordado o assunto.

"Sasuke, você quer entrar?"

Ele correu os olhos para o rosto da garota, surpreso ao encontrá-la estendendo uma mão convidativa em sua direção.

"Eu não falei isso pra te forçar a me convidar pro seu apartamento. Eu só-"

"Eu sei. Eu quis dizer que é melhor entrarmos pra conversar."

Após um momento de hesitação, ele a seguiu pela porta, observando enquanto descalçava suas sandálias, e fazendo o mesmo com seus calçados. Ela acendeu as luzes e ele pôde ver pela primeira vez o apartamento de Sakura. Ficou surpreso.

Realmente era pequeno como Naruto havia descrito, mas ajeitado. O espaço era ordenado o suficiente pra atender todas as necessidades da moradora. Uma bancada com pia e armários, onde se encaixavam um mini bar, um cooktop e um microondas, fazia as vezes da cozinha junto a mesma parede da porta de entrada. Uma bancada para refeições separava esta do resto do ambiente. Aparentemente, ao invés de comer nesta bancada, Sakura preferia trabalhar nela, visto a quantidade de arquivos e livros ali empilhados.

Um passo adiante e ele pôde ver o apartamento por completo. Na parede mais afastada da entrada estava a única janela, e sob ela uma cama coberta por um confortável edredom amarelo, ao lado de uma pequena mesa de cabeceira. Na parede lateral havia um armário de duas portas junto a uma estante cheia de livros e objetos diversos. Na parede oposta a esta havia um espelho de corpo e o que era provavelmente a porta do banheiro. A gravura na parede lhe chamou a atenção – reconheceu os traços de Sai nas linhas que delineavam uma árvore de cerejeira. Ao lado desta, podia ver um juramento médico num pergaminho.

O interior do apartamento de Sakura certamente contrastava com o estado de conservação decadente do exterior do prédio. Era... aconchegante. E exalava um aroma agradável, o mesmo aroma que sentia toda vez que abraçava Sakura.

Sasuke imediatamente se sentiu confortável ali.

Sakura gesticulou pra que ele se sentasse em sua cama e tratou de preparar um chá pra eles. Enquanto esperava, Sasuke se ocupou de estudar os objetos na estante. Eram em sua maioria livros de medicina, com alguns romances, e outros livros sobre assuntos ligados a ocupação ninja – técnicas, estratégias e afins. Havia também diversas fotos, dentre as quais se destacava uma bem familiar do time sete quando eles ainda eram crianças. No mais, ficou fascinado com a variedade de itens espalhados pelo móvel – pergaminhos, kunais, senbons, brincos e uma infinidade de minúcias – era um interessante contraste que refletia sua dona: um misto de médica, kunoichi e menina.

_Mulher_, corrigiu a si mesmo em sua mente enquanto voltava os olhos para a forma feminina atrás da bancada. Se lembrou da imagem provocante do outro dia, no onsen. Sakura definitivamente não era mais uma menina. Despertou de seus pensamentos quando ela se virou trazendo duas canecas com o líquido fumegante. Ela lhe entregou uma caneca e se sentou na ponta da cama, bebericando de seu chá.

Ainda que o tivesse convidado, claramente não estava ansiosa por essa conversa.

"Sasuke, é evidente que gostamos muito um do outro," ela começou, hesitante. Ele assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse. "Eu sei que você quer _ficar_ comigo," um pouco constrangida, ela enfatizou a palavra pra que não restassem dúvidas a que ela se referia. Ele pareceu entender. "Me desculpe se eu fiz você se sentir rejeitado. Eu também quero muito... _ficar_ com você." Uau, o calor do chá estava realmente subindo pelas bochechas dela.

Observando o moreno por baixo dos cílios, Sakura prosseguiu com cautela. "Mas você há de convir que nossa situação é um pouco incomum. Eu só acho que, diante das circunstâncias, devíamos... esperar."

Sasuke ficou tenso, franzindo a testa. "Esperar?"

"Sim. Eu sei que não é o que você queria ouvir, mas... diante de tudo... Ah, Sasuke, isso é meio constrangedor pra mim. Você pode achar que sou moralista, mas..." Ela cobriu o rosto com a mão.

O jovem Uchiha observou a garota com o cenho franzido. Não esperava por isso – nunca imaginou que Sakura realmente desse importância pra tais coisas. A idéia de esperar certamente era penosa, mas por outro lado... vendo Sakura daquele jeito, não podia lhe negar esse pedido – teria simplesmente que esperar, por mais angustiante que a idéia lhe parecesse.

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu com calma, tentando não transparecer sua frustração. Não queria soar como se estivesse irritado. Lembrou a si mesmo da sorte que tinha em simplesmente ter Sakura pra si.

Sakura pareceu surpresa quando espiou entre os dedos. Estranhou que ele simplesmente concordasse sem argumentar nada. "Tudo bem? Você não se importa? Tem certeza?"

Ele não pôde conter um exalar pesaroso dessa vez. Ela tinha que perguntar se tinha certeza? Por acaso ela mudaria de idéia se ele não tivesse certeza? "Sim. Se você quer esperar até depois do casamento,... eu posso esperar."

Ele deve ter dito algo errado, pois tão logo ela processou suas palavras, seu rosto empalideceu. Num sobressalto, ela ficou de pé, derramando o chá no tapete e forçando Sasuke a recuar na cama, surpreso.

"Do quê você está falando?"

"Você não queria esperar estarmos casados pra- pra-" ele tropeçou nas palavras.

"Kami, não!" ela imediatamente berrou.

"Então do que diabos você está falando?" ele perguntou espelhando o tom de voz exaltado da garota.

"Da sua condicional," Sakura esclareceu imediatamente. "Eu estava falando de esperar pelo fim da sua condicional."

Após um segundo de perplexidade, Sasuke soltou uma arfada de alívio, sentindo a frustração se esvair de seu corpo. Mas tão logo processou a informação, se viu curioso. Voltou-se para a namorada. "Eu não vejo problemas em esperar pelo fim da minha condicional, mas por quê? Isso te incomoda tanto assim?"

"É claro que me incomoda. Estou surpresa que não incomode a você. Nem sou eu quem está sob vigilância e já sinto minha privacidade invadida," Sakura argumentou enquanto trazia uma toalha pra enxugar o tapete.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "É só uma supervisão de agentes ANBU em intervalos aleatórios. Eles vêm e vão de vez em quando. Eu me irritava com isso no começo, mas acabei me acostumando."

Sakura paralisou com uma toalha sobre o tapete e encarou o moreno. "Sasuke, Tsunade te explicou como ia funcionar a vigilância da ANBU, não?"

"Ela só disse que eu teria vigilância prioritária, e nada mais." Ele não estava gostando do tom de voz de Sakura, qual era o grande problema afinal de contas?

Apertando a toalha úmida de chá, Sakura estava prestes a rasgar o tecido de raiva enquanto amaldiçoava a Hokage dentre dentes cerrados. "Aquela inconseqüente... eu juro que-"

"Sakura. Qual é o problema exatamente?"

Largando a toalha sobre o tapete e se acalmando, Sakura suprimiu a irritação na fala. "Você sabe o que significa vigilância prioritária da ANBU?" O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não imaginava que fosse diferente de outros tipos de vigilância sobre contraventores sob liberdade condicional.

"Significa vigilância constante – dia e noite – onde quer que você vá, com quem quer que você esteja," o tom grave de Sakura quase fez Sasuke rir. "Você está exagerando. Eles passam boa parte do dia vigiando a mim e aos outros – Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin – mas não é o_tempo todo_, Sakura."

"Você está com seu chakra selado, Sasuke. Você consegue vê-los às vezes, e até sentir sua presença. Mas não pode detectar seu chakra, muito menos quando eles se mantém escondidos. Confie em mim – eles estão _sempre_ por perto." Olhos verdes se voltaram pra janela ao lado da cama e focaram a cobertura do prédio vizinho. Sasuke seguiu sua linha de visão e arregalou levemente os olhos ao notar uma silhueta humana contra o céu noturno. Ele rapidamente se voltou pra Sakura e seus olhares se cruzaram em entendimento.

Estavam sendo vigiados nesse exato momento! Raiva tomou seu rosto, e um sentimento de indignação profunda. Que diabos! Essa gente nunca ouviu falar em privacidade?

"Agora entende o que estava tentando te explicar, Sasuke?" Sakura o tirou de seu torpor de raiva. "Você está sob vigilância o tempo todo. Mesmo quando está na sua casa eles mantém seu chakra monitorado. Até enquanto dorme você está sendo monitorado.

Enquanto ouvia aquilo, Sasuke percorreu a memória por cada momento desde o início da sua condicional. Cada encontro e conversa que teve, cada momento que passou, mesmo sozinho, em sua casa, suas visitas ao túmulo da família, seus momentos mais privados... Um minuto atrás estava achando graça dos receios de Sakura. Agora que compreendia tudo, suas palavras o alarmavam. Mais que isso, estava enfurecido.

Se levantou num ímpeto de ir até o telhado do prédio vizinho explicar exatamente a definição de privacidade pra quem quer que os estivesse observando. Antes que pudesse alcançar a janela, entretanto, Sakura lhe agarrou o braço. "O que você está fazendo?" a rosada chiou.

"Vou dar uma coisa pra ele espiar de perto," Sasuke retrucou com raiva.

"Está doido? Você está sob condicional! E **ela**," Sakura apontou para o prédio da frente, deixando claro que sabia quem os vigiava, "está apenas cumprindo a obrigação. Não é como se estivesse se divertindo nos vigiando."

"Você sabe quem é que está ali?" Sasuke soou um tanto surpreso.

"Eu trabalho no hospital e já tratei boa parte dos shinobis. Eu reconheço alguns dos agentes que te vigiam pela assinatura de chakra. E eu conheço alguns pessoalmente também." Ela disse esta ultima parte com um tom de constrangimento na voz.

Sasuke observou como ela encarava a toalha no chão tentando esconder o rubor no rosto. De repente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Na verdade, uma lembrança. "Aquele dia... quando estávamos treinando na floresta..."

Sakura pareceu encolher ainda mais os ombros de vergonha.

"Sakura, estavam nos observando naquela hora?" Sasuke sabia a resposta, mas queria se certificar. Com um sutil movimento da cabeça Sakura confirmou. "E você conhece as pessoas que estavam nos vigiando naquele dia?" Outro movimento hesitante confirmou suas suspeitas.

Sasuke se levantou inquieto e apoiou ambas as mãos contra a bancada coberta de livros encarando a pia do outro lado. Estava tentando controlar a vontade de sair pela janela e pular em cima daquele ANBU... _daquela_ ANBU, pelo o que Sakura lhe informou. A culpa podia não ser da 'kunoichi voyeur', mas ela era o alvo mais palpável para a ira de Sasuke nesse momento. E ele realmente queria poder descontar em alguém esse sentimento.

Quando acreditava que estava prestes a explodir de raiva, sentiu algo contornando sua cintura. Logo sentiu o calor do corpo de Sakura contra suas costas enquanto ela o abraçava. Mesmo sem dizer nada, sua simples proximidade pareceu abater sua raiva. Mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, Sasuke ainda se via surpreso com o efeito que Sakura tinha sobre ele. Largou a bancada e segurou os delicados braços que o envolviam.

A rosada continuou abraçada a ele, com o rosto colado em suas costas, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração se acalmarem num ritmo calmo e constante sob o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Suspirou. Podia passar o resto da vida ali, ouvindo aquele som. "Sasuke, eu sei que essa situação é uma droga, mas você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência... as coisas vão melhorar. Eu prometo."

E Sasuke acreditou naquelas palavras, simplesmente porque vinham dela, e Sakura nunca havia quebrado nenhuma promessa feita. Ela tinha esse dom de fazer tudo parecer melhor, de contagiá-lo com seu otimismo. Um dia ele já chamou isso de ingenuidade infantil. Hoje em dia tinha inveja dessa habilidade que parecia emanar naturalmente, tanto dela como de Naruto. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, ainda ao redor da sua cintura. "Obrigado, koishii**¹**."

O apelido carinhoso escapou de seus lábios com tanta naturalidade que surpreendeu o próprio Sasuke. Nunca havia usado essa palavra, tampouco se lembrava a última vez de tê-la escutado. Alguns a achariam um tanto antiquada, mas para ele, Sakura era a perfeita personificação da palavra. Koishii...

De sua parte, a médica quase engasgou diante do tratamento carinhoso. Já havia sido chamada por vários nomes carinhosos por amigos, familiares, pretendentes,... por Kaito. Mas ninguém nunca a havia chamado assim. Secretamente, sempre achou o som encantador, praticamente uma declaração de amor resumida numa palavra. Ouvir Sasuke lhe chamando assim fazia seu coração disparar. Nada poderia estragar um momento tão romântico.

A não ser, é claro, o ronco estrondoso de seu estômago.

Abraçados como estavam, Sasuke não apenas ouviu o som, como sentiu a vibração vindo do estômago de Sakura. A rosada simplesmente enterrou o rosto na camisa de Sasuke e gemeu de vergonha. Fantástico! Quando Naruto ou Sai não estavam por perto, seu próprio corpo se encarregava de arruinar seus momentos.

Quando sentiu um tremor, teve receio que seu corpo estivesse tendo outra manifestação espontânea para envergonhá-la ainda mais. Mas logo se deu conta que o tremor vinha de Sasuke. Ele estava... rindo? Sim, o maldito estava rindo de uma reação involuntária de seu organismo. Que culpa ela tinha por não ter tido tempo de se alimentar nas últimas oito horas? A culpa na verdade era dele. Se ele não tivesse aparecido no hospital ela já teria forrado o estômago com um belo jantar.

Irritada, ela se soltou do moreno e lhe deu um cutucão num ponto sensível, fazendo com que se contorcesse pra escapar. Se irritou mais ainda ao ver que ele continuava a rir de seu constrangimento. Na realidade, Sasuke agora achava graça no beiço quase infantil que Sakura fazia. Já havia esquecido quase que por completo a raiva de minutos atrás. Estendeu a mão para a rosada num gesto convidativo.

De braços cruzados, Sakura se mantinha numa pose petulante. "O que você quer?"

Sakura manteve o sorriso sagaz no rosto. "Presumo que esteja com fome."

Sakura estreitou os olhos. "Acho que ficou óbvio. E?"

"E estou te convidando pra jantar."

"Jantar?" Ela piscou surpresa. "Tipo... jantar fora?" Ela correu os olhos pra janela se lembrando da vigilância. Certamente Sasuke não gostaria da idéia de jantar enquanto eram observados. Agora que ele sabia...

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o moreno se adiantou. "Eles vão me vigiar onde quer que eu esteja, não? Já que não vamos ter privacidade de qualquer maneira, podemos muito bem ir pra um lugar público." Raciocinou com um certo desdém.

Sakura concluiu que Sasuke provavelmente estava certo, só não esperava que ele se conformasse tão rápido. Encarou o rapaz e percebeu que ele permanecia com a mão estendida. Seu beiço se derreteu num sorriso relutante enquanto pegava sua mão. "Então, aonde vamos?"

"Você escolhe," ele ofereceu gentilmente enquanto colocavam os calçados. "Qualquer lugar que quiser."

Quis provocá-lo um pouco. Com um sorriso maroto exclamou, "Ichiraku!"

"Qualquer lugar exceto esse!" Sasuke rosnou.

* * *

><p>1. Koishii – do japonês, algo como "amada"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, deixa eu avisar que o próximo capítulo deve demorar mais algum tempo, pois eu escrevo devagar... beeeeem devagar. Rs. Mas com dedicação, eu garanto. Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews.<strong>

**beijos!**

**dai86**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de mais nada: obrigada pelos reviews! Eles são maravilhosos e dão um super estímulo pra escrever. Às vezes me dão até algumas idéias.**

**Uma outra coisa que queria comentar era sobre o Sasuke. Eu tenho que admitir que realmente ele tá meio OOC, e eu já tinha percebido isso antes mesmo de receber as reviews. O lance é que eu simplesmente não consegui colocar ele dentro do contexto da fic sem distorcer um pouco o personagem. Eu juro que estou tentando deixá-lo menos contraditório com o Sasuke original, mas é difícil pra mim...**

**Bom, por último... desculpem a demora **(olhando para o teto com cara de culpa)**. ****Eu ando ocupada com outras coisitas, mas pensava nessa fic toda vez que uma review ou pms pingava no meu email.**** Escrevendo um parágrafo aqui, outro ali, acabei fazendo um Frankstein. Hahaha. Semana passada comecei a editar o capítulo e terminei ontem.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**.**

"Alguém parece contente hoje," a Hokage comentou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que Sakura havia lhe trazido.

"Shishou?" Sakura soou confusa.

"Caso esteja em dúvida, sim, estou falando de você, Sakura. O que há com esse sorriso bobo e o modo praticamente saltitante com que entrou na minha sala hoje?" A Hokage levantou os olhos para encarar sua pupila com um sorriso sugestivo. "Teve uma noite agradável ontem? Espero que não tenha feito nada que eu não faria."

Sakura corou violentamente diante da insinuação enquanto ouvia risadas abafadas do canto da sala onde Shizune organizava os relatórios das últimas missões. Sakura engoliu a indignação e ficou repetindo pra si mesma que esta era sua shishou – a poderosa e respeitada Hokage. Não, definitivamente não podia mandá-la praquele lugar.

Estampou a expressão mais neutra possível no rosto antes de responder. "Sim, shishou. Tive uma noite ótima ontem. Fomos comemorar o aniversário da Hinata no Shushuya. Mas tenho certeza que já sabia disso, Tsunade-sama. Afinal de contas, Sasuke estava lá."

"Hn?" Tsunade indagou distraída parecendo ter voltado sua atenção novamente ao documento em mãos. "Como assim?"

A rosada revirou os olhos diante do comportamento da Hokage. "Tenho certeza de que está tudo no relatório de vigilância do Sasuke, se é que ainda se dá ao trabalho de ler aquilo, shishou."

"Não sei do que você está falando, Sakura. A vigilância da ANBU sobre o Sasuke foi suspensa. Shizune, quem autorizou essa missão pra Otafuku Gai?" A Hokage berrou pra sua assistente do outro lado da sala.

Sakura piscou confusa tentando processar a informação enquanto Shizune se aproximava da mesa de Tsunade. Após ler rapidamente o papel, a assistente esclareceu num tom monótono: "Foi você mesma quem autorizou, Tsunade-sama."

"Verdade? Não me lembro disso," a mulher loira contemplou o documento.

"Shishou," Sakura chamou pela mestra, "do que você está falando?"

"Vocês realmente esperam que eu me lembre de cada missão que autorizo? São dezenas por dia! Isso sem mencionar os relatórios inúteis de-"

"Estou falando da condicional do Sasuke!" Sakura interrompeu impaciente.

Tsunade voltou os olhos para a garota, e a irritação em seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão de desinteresse. "Ah, sim. Não se anime demais. A condicional de Sasuke permanece - apenas cancelei a vigilância da ANBU."

Sakura soltou um som que poderia ser interpretado como indignação. "E não seria bom informá-lo disso?"

"Acredito que ele saiba, já que foi o próprio quem solicitou as mudanças na condicional," Tsunade continuou carimbando os papéis da pilha a sua frente, ocasionalmente lendo alguns.

"O quê? Como assim, shishou?"

"Ele solicitou uma audiência diante do novo conselho umas duas semanas atrás pra defender seu caso. Tenho que admitir que apresentou argumentos bem convincentes pra mudarmos o status da condicional. Honestamente, o simples fato dele pedir tal mudança espontaneamente já foi um bom indício do desejo de se reintegrar a aldeia. Não que me surpreendesse. Mas eu acreditava que demoraria pelo menos mais um ano antes de ver esse tipo de atitude vindo daquele garoto orgulhoso." Tsunade interrompeu o trabalho burocrático pra tomar um gole de seu precioso sakê enquanto observava sua pupila. "Desde a semana passada a vigilância do Uchiha foi cancelada. Por enquanto ele está condicionado a se reportar a mim uma vez por semana. Ainda não está autorizado a sair de Konoha, mas acredito que os selos de chakra vão ser retirados daqui um mês se ele se comportar."

Pela expressão de Sakura, Tsunade presumiu que era a primeira vez que ela ouvia isso. Imaginou se estaria estragando algum tipo de surpresa do Uchiha. Bem, se estivesse, a culpa seria dele, afinal, sabia que Sakura era sua assistente, e algo assim não passaria batido por ela – cedo ou tarde a garota ficaria sabendo.

.

.

.

Sakura caminhava distraída por um dos corredores da Torre. A informação havia lhe causado surpresa tal que não sabia o que fazer com ela. Sasuke havia solicitado ao conselho novas condições para sua condicional. Mais do que isso – ele havia _conseguido_ tais condições. Ela devia estar pulando de alegria nesse instante.

Estava contente sem dúvida, mas algo a incomodava. Por que Sasuke não lhe contou isso antes? Não é como se não tivesse tido a oportunidade. Haviam se encontrado ontem mesmo.

Talvez ele achasse que ela mesma tivesse percebido? Honestamente, Sakura já havia se habituado tanto com as sombras que seguiam Sasuke pra todo lado que nem mais procurava por elas. De certo modo isso era uma pontada no orgulho da kunoichi – estava relaxando a atenção enquanto afastada de missões. A lembrança lhe arrancou um suspiro frustrado – às vezes esquecia que estava quase tão presa a vila quanto Sasuke com toda essa precaução por conta de Madara.

Deixando o lunático da Akatsuki de lado, correu a memória pelos encontros com Sasuke na última semana e realmente não se lembrou de ter notado a presença de agentes ANBU em nenhum momento. Mas lembrou-se de ter a impressão de Sasuke estar mais relaxado e sociável. Bem, tão sociável quanto possível para Sasuke. Sim, sem dúvida estava consciente de que não era mais vigiado.

Sua mente continuava voltando a mesma pergunta: porque Sasuke não havia lhe contado que havia se apresentado diante do novo conselho.

De repente, uma sensação estranha interrompeu seus pensamentos. Parou no meio de um corredor e olhou para os lados, mas não havia nada fora do comum, pelo menos não aparentemente. Entretanto uma pontada de receio no fundo da mente continuava a lhe incomodar. Jogou os arquivos que carregava no chão e juntou as mãos. "Kai!"

Imediatamente o mundo ao seu redor começou a se distorcer, desfazendo a ilusão de genjutsu. Porém, antes que pudesse reagir se viu sendo erguida do chão por um aperto forte ao redor dos braços e torso, enquanto uma mão lhe tapava a boca. Pânico comprimiu seu coração por um segundo – Madara foi a primeira imagem que lhe veio a mente enquanto era invadida por um medo irracional.

Sem sentir o chão sob os pés e com os movimentos restritos pelos braços de seu agressor, a médica se preparou pra fazer uso de força bruta. Se esse maldito achava que ia ser fácil... Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o homem que a segurava a largou. A kunoichi pousou no chão, e num movimento fluído e ágil saltou para longe, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

Num segundo avaliou seu oponente, bem como seu entorno. Estavam numa das salas da torre, mais especificamente na sala onde a Hokage realizava suas reuniões com líderes de clã e seus comandantes jounin. De pé no meio da sala estava um homem alto em uniforme ANBU, sua máscara era a representação do que parecia ser uma doninha.

A fração de segundo de confusão deu lugar a uma lembrança desagradável quando foi presa e interrogada por Danzou e agentes da Root. Era isso? Vingança? Ainda que tomada por sensação gelada nas veias, Sakura puxou uma kunai do coldre sob a saia. Por mais bem treinado que fosse, um único agente não bastaria pra derrubá-la.

"Desgraçado. Vai ver que sou bem menos dócil quando não estou sedada e algemada," ela ameaçou numa voz trêmula de raiva.

"Uou! Calma aí, Sak! Sou eu! Sou eu!" O ANBU levantou as mãos num gesto apaziguador enquanto puxava a máscara de lado.

"Kaito?"

No momento em que viu a kunoichi embranquecer que nem uma folha de papel, Kaito soube que tinha abusado na brincadeira. Se lhe restasse qualquer dúvida, a kunai em punho e suas palavras jogaram um balde de água fria no que deveria ser outra de suas gracinhas. Ainda tentou aliviar a situação com bom humor. "O que foi Haruno? Não me reconhece mais sem aquele pijama de hospital?"

Após um momento de tensão, Sakura respirou fundo e guardou sua kunai. Ele abriu os braços mesmo ao vê-la se aproximar com um sorriso perigoso no rosto. E a kunoichi não deixou barato – tão logo esteve ao seu alcance, acertou um murro no estômago do rapaz, que caiu de joelhos tentando não vomitar. "Huunn," se dobrou de dor, "eu sabia que você ia fazer isso."

"E se deixou eu te acertar assim mesmo é porque sabe que mereceu," a médica retrucou um pouco menos irritada agora que havia descontado a raiva. "Que diabos você pretendia?"

"Conversar com você?" ele gemeu, agora deitado de lado no chão. "Droga, Haruno. Precisava me socar tão forte assim? Você sabe que eu tenho um estômago sensível."

Bloqueando qualquer tentativa de piada, ela continuou com o tom gélido. "E não pensou em se aproximar como uma pessoa normal? Talvez tentar algo inédito como '_bom dia'_?"

"E desde quando você me conhece por ser normal?" Ele riu ainda no chão.

"Até mais, Kaito." Sakura se virou pra ir embora.

"Sakura, espera!"

A garota parou e se voltou pra ele. "O que você quer de mim?"

"Já disse: conversar! Você não fala comigo no hospital porque está sempre ocupada, e não pode sair comigo porque o Uchiha não iria gostar. Simplesmente me cortou da sua vida – achei que fôssemos amigos!"

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Kaito estava certo – eles eram amigos e ela vinha ignorando ele. Não queria machucá-lo, mas tinha bons motivos pra tanto. Ainda assim, levando tudo em consideração, devia a ele ao menos uma explicação sincera.

"Kaito, eu sinto muito. Nós somos amigos, mas Sasuke..." ela ajoelhou diante dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. "A readaptação já está sendo difícil pra ele – não quero dar nenhuma razão a mais pra ele se estressar."

Se sentando no chão, o shinobi apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados. "E eu sou motivo de estresse? Pra não incomodá-lo você não pode mais ter amigos?"

"Não. Eu não posso mais ser _sua_ amiga. É diferente com você, Kaito. Nós dois temos uma história."

"Ah, é isso? O Uchiha se sente ameaçado por você ser amiga de um ex? Que coisa ridícula, Sakura!"

"Sasuke não tem nada a ver com isso. É uma decisão minha!"

"Então você está sendo ridícula! A única razão que você teria pra me evitar é se ainda sentir algo por mim. É isso? Está com medo do que ainda existe entre nós, não? Tem medo que seu namorado perceba?"

"Agora quem está sendo ridículo é você, Kaito. Não sinto nada além de amizade por você."

"Então tem medo que eu ainda sinta algo por você... Acha que eu não te esqueci e que vou brigar com seu namoradinho pra ter você de volta."

Sakura ajeitou sua postura com um certo desconforto no rosto. "Por favor, acha que sou uma das suas enfermeiras? Não tenho a pretensão de acreditar numa coisa dessas."

"Pois devia."

"Kaito, pára com isso..." ela murmurou incapaz de encará-lo.

Ele soltou uma risada auto depreciativa. "Tem razão, eu sou ridículo... Mas eu ainda te amo."

O coração de Sakura se contorceu diante das palavras.

Ele riu diante da expressão da garota. "Relaxa, não estou te pedindo nada, Saki." Ele pegou uma das mãos da médica pela da ponta dos dedos, brincando com eles como se fossem um bibelô delicado. Notou com desgosto como o dedinho da mão esquerda ficava levemente torto pra fora agora, uma seqüela mínima do encontro com Danzou, porém permanente.

"Mas quem você quer enganar? Te conheço melhor que ninguém, sei o que está fazendo – tá me afastando justamente porque sabe o quanto ainda te amo, quer me poupar de te ver com outro sujeito. Não é isso?"

"Pára de falar isso, Kaito."

"O quê? Que eu te amo? Mas é verdade, e sou homem suficiente pra assumir isso mesmo não podendo ter você. Fui homem suficiente pra engolir quando terminou comigo. Mas só aceitei aquilo porque tinha certeza que você merecia ficar com alguém que você amasse de verdade, mas aquele-" ele correu a mão pelos cabelos, "aquele traidor não te merece, Sakura."

"Você não conhece Sasuke! Não sabe o que ele passou! Não se atreva a julgá-lo, Kaito!"

"Não, não conheço o Uchiha, mas sei muito mais do que você imagina do passado dele. Sem contar que tenho algo que você não tem: perspectiva. Você está tão envolvida que não consegue ver as coisas claramente. Mas eu vejo! Eu vejo os fatos – vejo você presa em Oto, você sendo quase violentada, e por muito pouco quase morta. Isso sem contar presa e torturada. E tudo é culpa daquele desgraçado!"

Kaito não transpareceu o mínimo de embaraço diante do fato de estar implicitamente admitindo ter acessado arquivos confidenciais, sem contar ter invadido a privacidade dela. Sakura também não parecia querer se dar ao trabalho de repreendê-lo por isso. Suas energias estavam mais focadas em defender Sasuke dessas acusações injustas.

"Cala a boca! Nada disso foi culpa do Sasuke. Ele me protegeu. Se não fosse por ele eu podia estar morta agora."

"É? Antes de se envolver com ele você não precisava proteção desse tipo de coisa. Por causa dele sua cabeça está a prêmio e você nem pode mais sair em missões. Vai negar isso também?"

Sakura travou a mandíbula e engoliu a raiva que estava sentindo. "Minha cabeça está a prêmio por causa de um sádico da Akatsuki. E Sasuke é tão vítima dele quanto eu. Se você soubesse metade do que ele passou na vida-"

"Não me venha com essa. Todo shinobi tem suas tragédias," Kaito cortou, "mas isso não justifica nada. No fim das contas só interessa as conseqüências das escolhas que fazemos. E aquele sujeito faz escolhas muito perigosas Sakura, e independente das boas intenções dele, _você_ vai acabar sofrendo as conseqüências junto com ele. Você pode até me odiar, mas isso eu não vou permitir."

Sakura suspirou fundo, levando uma mão a testa, exausta com a discussão. "Nada disso é escolha sua, Kaito. É a minha vida – minha e do Sasuke." Sakura encarou Kaito com um olhar que ele nunca havia visto.

O shinobi teve uma mal pressentimento diante daquela expressão – podia ver tristeza e resignação naqueles olhos verdes, mas também determinação. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela o envolveu num abraço afetuoso, do tipo que não dividiam há muito tempo.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados, apenas se permitiu aproveitar o calor do corpo dela e a textura dos cachos rosados que há tempos não tocava. Quando ela começou a se afastar, teve o ímpeto de segurá-la contra si pra prolongar aquele contato, mas congelou quando sentiu lábios macios tocando seu rosto. Foi um contato rápido e sutil, mas que lhe causou borboletas no estômago.

Ela colou o rosto no dele e tocou os lábios próximo ao ouvido dele, como se contasse um segredo. "Eu nunca, nunca vou te odiar, Kaito," fez uma longa pausa. "Mas se você prejudicar Sasuke eu nunca vou te perdoar."

Ele permitiu que ela se desvencilhasse de seus braços sem dizer uma única palavra. "Por favor... não me procura mais," sussurrou antes de desaparecer pela porta.

O ANBU ficou sozinho na sala enquanto ela escapava de sua vida. Compreendeu as palavras dela. Não o odiava, provavelmente até ainda sentisse algo por ele, mas não queria que interferisse mais em sua vida.

Não conseguiu sufocar esse sentimento de vazio em seu peito, mas logo a raiva se sobrepôs.

Não! Ela poderia socá-lo e gritar todas as injúrias – não ficaria longe enquanto Uchiha Sasuke estivesse perto dela. Kaito estava certo que aquele sujeito estava fadado a trilhar um caminho sombrio. E se Sakura insistisse em trilhar esse mesmo caminho, ele estaria lá pra vigiar cada passo e protegê-la.

.

.

.

Eles travaram olhares com a ponta dos narizes quase se tocando, o único som que podiam ouvir eram suas pulsações e as respirações ofegantes que se misturavam. Sakura perdeu parte da concentração no que faziam quando uma gota de suor escorreu da testa de Sasuke e ao longo de seu nariz, vindo a pingar em sua bochecha, se misturando com a transpiração de seu próprio rosto.

Em mais um movimento violento, ela se contorceu tentando girá-los e inverter a posição dos corpos, mas Sasuke resistiu, mantendo suas pernas firmemente entrelaçadas nas dela. Ele continuava a segurar os pulsos dela contra o chão com firmeza, e independente do quanto Sakura se contorcesse, não conseguia se mover nem um milímetro.

Após vinte minutos de esforços infrutíferos, ela decidiu jogar a toalha. "Ok, eu desisto," ela bufou com desdém.

Com um discreto sorriso triunfante, Sasuke rolou de cima dela e se deitou na grama ao seu lado, esticando os membros pra estimular a circulação de volta ao normal após forçá-los pra segurar Sakura contra o chão. "Se você fosse menos teimosa, podíamos ter terminado isso vinte minutos atrás."

"Se eu pudesse usar chakra eu teria acabado com você trinta minutos atrás," ela retrucou enquanto massageava os próprios pulsos.

Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos irresistíveis. "Talvez, mas não teria sido uma luta muito justa, não?" Ele argumentou enquanto exibia os supressores de chakra em seus pulsos.

Sakura mordeu a língua, incapaz de discordar completamente, e preferiu não argumentar que Sasuke talvez fosse bem capaz de vencê-la se lutasse a sério mesmo que ela usasse chakra. Bom, se tudo corresse bem, em algumas semanas Sasuke estaria livre desse empecilho e eles poderiam treinar a toda capacidade.

Já podia imaginar o tamanho a destruição – mal podia esperar.

Sasuke era carinhoso e protetor, mas no campo de treinamento não perdoava.

Sakura tinha orgulho em ser uma das melhores kunoichis de sua geração, e sempre enfrentou seus colegas homens de igual para igual. Mas tinha que admitir a surpresa inicial quando Sasuke a acertou com toda a força na primeira vez que treinaram. Mas isto apenas porque até aquele momento ele sempre havia sido um adversário relutante, sempre evitando machucá-la. Mas com aquele primeiro golpe Sasuke quis deixar claro que não ia facilitar nem um pouco pra Sakura. Se ela desse qualquer brecha, ele iria derrubá-la.

Então, após se recobrar de um soco que a deixou vendo estrelas, Sakura sorriu.

Este foi provavelmente o maior elogio que Sasuke poderia lhe fazer como kunoichi – ele estava reconhecendo suas habilidades.

No íntimo, Sakura sempre se ressentiu do modo como Sasuke e Naruto lutavam até a última gota de chakra entre si, mas pareciam se segurar quando praticavam com ela, como se ela não fosse uma adversária altura, incapaz de ser levada a sério. Ver Sasuke a atacando com a mesma ferocidade que dispensava às lutas com Naruto a deixou quase tão contente quanto o dia em que o ele se declarou pra ela.

Não podia negar que relacionamentos entre shinobis eram bem estranhos.

Após algum tempo, Sakura percebeu algo sobre esses treinamentos. Sasuke sempre procurava lhe ensinar algo novo, sempre tentava forçá-la até o limite. Havia um senso de propósito. Logo ela se deu conta do que ele estava fazendo. Estava preparando Sakura para quando tivessem que enfrentar a Akatsuki. Afinal, não era uma questão de _se_, mas sim de _onde_ e _quando_.

Sasuke sabia que quanto mais duro fosse com Sakura durante os treinamentos, mais preparada ela estaria para as batalhas reais. Isso não queria dizer que não se sentisse mal com cada ferimento que lhe infligia. O fato de a médica poder curar-se não diminuía o desgosto de vê-la toda arrebentada após cada luta entre eles. Mas Sasuke engolia esse sentimento dizendo pra si mesmo que era para seu próprio bem. O fato de ele acabar tão estropiado quanto Sakura ajudava a amenizar a culpa... geralmente.

Lembrou-se como seu estômago congelou quando se deu conta que havia quebrado o braço da garota num golpe mais violento durante uma luta. Sasuke quis interromper o treinamento, mas Sakura consertou o ferimento num piscar de olhos, como se não fosse nada. Diante da expressão de culpa no rosto dele, riu, perguntando se devia quebrar o braço dele pra fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Mais e mais, Sasuke estava aprendendo a não subestimá-la e nem a tratá-la como se fosse de porcelana. Da mesma forma, Sakura estava aprendendo que não precisava proteger Sasuke emocionalmente como se ele fosse desmoronar diante da primeira dificuldade. Estavam aprendendo a confiar um no outro, e esta era uma relação melhor do que qualquer coisa que qualquer um dos dois já havia sonhado – eram companheiros em todos os sentidos.

Deitado na grama, Sasuke abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça pra ver que Sakura havia tirado a bota e estava massageando a panturrilha. Ficou satisfeito ao notar que nada parecia quebrado, provavelmente apenas uma câimbra.

Sem cerimônias, se sentou perto dela e puxou gentilmente seu pé, assumindo a tarefa de massagear o músculo da perna. Sakura deu um sorriso agradecido e se inclinou pra trás, apoiando os cotovelos na grama e fechando os olhos pra aproveitar o sol da tarde. Permaneceram num silêncio confortável aproveitando a brisa que os refrescava após o exercício intenso.

"Sabe o que seria perfeito agora, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cortou o silêncio.

"Hn?"

"Um bom banho de imersão pra relaxar os músculos."

"Esse é o seu modo de se convidar pra usar meu ôfuro?"

"Exatamente," ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

.

.

.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha de Sasuke preparando o jantar. Era a regra - o perdedor sempre cozinha. Ou paga pelo jantar, dependendo do caso. Não que ela se importasse. A cozinha de Sasuke era tão grande e bem equipada que era quase uma diversão cozinhar aqui.

Ela já havia tomado seu banho de ôfuro e agora preparava a refeição enquanto ele tomava seu banho. Esperava conseguir ter tudo pronto antes que ele terminasse, mas logo pôde senti-lo se aproximando pelo corredor. Sem olhar na direção da porta onde ele estava parado, Sakura apenas avisou '_mais cinco minutos'_, enquanto cortava a cebolinha para a sopa de missô.

Na porta da cozinha, Sasuke permanecia reclinado contra o batente admirando a cena. Sakura havia pego emprestado uma de suas camisas de botão enquanto as roupas dela secavam do lado de fora. A peça era grande o suficiente pra cobri-la até o meio das coxas, mas por outro lado a obrigou a dobrar as mangas pra que pudesse executar as tarefas na cozinha. As mechas róseas estavam presas num coque bagunçado pra não atrapalhar enquanto ela se concentrava em preparar a refeição.

A presença dela em sua casa era algo tão natural que Sasuke não pôde resistir o sorriso que invadiu seu rosto.

Sentindo os olhos sobre ela, Sakura se virou e inclinou a cabeça de lado do mesmo modo que fazem os cachorrinhos. "O que foi Sasuke-kun?"

"Estou imaginando se foi boa idéia deixar você cozinhar," provocou com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

"Se preferir podemos jantar fora. Tenho certeza que Naruto e Sai vão adorar sair com a gente," rebateu num tom adocicado, imediatamente arrancando o sorriso do rosto de Sasuke. "_Touché_," ele murmurou antes de se virar pra botar a mesa.

Após um jantar tranqüilo, resolveram disputar uma partida de shogi no chão da varanda enquanto as roupas ainda secavam.

"... e Naruto falou em marcar um treinamento com Juugo e Suigetsu. Mas eu tenho plantão o resto da semana." Sakura continuava falando enquanto analisava o tabuleiro. Sasuke estava surpreso – e um pouco irritado – com a habilidade dela em conversar sobre outros assuntos enquanto vencia a segunda partida consecutiva.

Avançando com seu cavalo, ela anunciou, "Cheque!" e ouviu Sasuke soltar um grunhido mal-humorado. Rindo, ela voltou os olhos para o céu, notando a lua alta no céu estrelado. Logo precisaria ir pra casa. Mordendo o lábio, imaginou que seria um bom momento pra abordar o assunto que vinha cutucando sua mente desde aquela manhã.

"Sabe," começou hesitante, "passei no escritório da Hokage hoje."

Sasuke lhe lançou um breve olhar antes de retornar a atenção ao tabuleiro. "Hn."

"Ela me contou algo muito interessante."

Sasuke continuou focado no jogo de shogi, o que irritou a médica. Ela bufou, "quando você estava planejando me contar?"

Não precisava que ela especificasse o assunto – só poderia estar falando do cancelamento de sua vigilância.

"Logo."

"Logo quando?" ela perguntou, um pouco irritada.

"Depois de acertar algumas coisas."

"Nossa, será que dá pra ser mais críptico?" O sarcasmo na voz da garota era marcante.

Finalmente levantando o olhar do tabuleiro, Sasuke a encarou com uma expressão contemplativa. Após um momento afastou tabuleiro no chão entre eles para o lado. Ela franziu a testa diante da reação séria para uma pergunta tão simples.

"Eu visitei seus pais ontem."

A mudança abrupta de assunto passou despercebida quando ela registrou as palavras, arregalando os olhos. "O quê?"

"Eu visitei se-"

"Eu escutei! O que eu quero saber é por quê!" Sakura estava um pouco transtornada imaginando o encontro. Levando-se em conta as coisas que seus pais disseram sobre Sasuke a última vez que ela conversou – _discutiu_ – com eles, o confronto não deve ter sido nada agradável para o moreno.

"Sakura-"

Sem dar oportunidade para que Sasuke se explicasse, Sakura continuou a falar exaltada. "Sasuke, eu já te expliquei. Eles são civis – não entendem a situação! O que eles te disseram? Não. Esquece. Não precisa me dizer, posso até imaginar."

"Sakura..."

"Meu pai é um insensível! Um insensível! Ele sempre fala sem pensar,"

"Sakura."

"E minha mãe – por favor. Como alguém pode criticar outra pessoa baseada em boatos? Ela realmente acredita mais nas conversas do mercado do que na própria filha? Eu juro-"

"SAKURA!"

Isso interrompeu o monólogo exaltado da rosada e conseguiu sua atenção. Apesar de ter levantado a voz, Sasuke continuava com sua expressão calma e impassível. "Como eu dizia, eu visitei seus pais."

Sakura abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas o olhar de Sasuke a advertiu a não interrompê-lo. "Achei que estivessem preocupados com você diante dos rumores – nada mais justo que me conhecessem pessoalmente."

Sasuke preferiu não comentar que o casal não se mostrou disposto a conversar a princípio. Mas nada que uma boa dose de educação e perseverança não pudesse remediar. "Seus pais me receberam bem." Ignorando o olhar incrédulo da namorada, ele continuou. "Após uma conversa, pareceram satisfeitos com minha visita. E pediram que fôssemos visitá-los."

Sakura continuou encarando Sasuke com um olhar incrédulo. "Quando você diz satisfeitos..."

"Acho que as exatas palavras de sua mãe foram que a filha dela era uma garota de sorte por encontrar alguém como eu."

Ainda que Sasuke tivesse um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, ela podia ver que ele falava sério. Isso realmente soava como algo que sua mãe diria, mas jamais imaginou que ela diria a Sasuke. Não depois do que ouviu sua mãe dizer sobre ele quando ainda nem o conhecia.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, entretanto, a expressão de Sasuke se tornou mais séria.

"Sakura, não quero ser motivo de desavença com seus pais. Você havia dito que sabe o que importante de verdade. Família _é_ importante."

Tão logo ouviu aquilo, ela se lembrou que Sasuke havia perdido todos seus familiares – não apenas seus pais, como o irmão responsável por essa tragédia. Sob essa perspectiva, ela devia parecer um monstro, desdenhando de algo tão precioso, algo que Sasuke jamais teria de volta.

"Sasuke, eu amo meus pais... mas eu precisava de um tempo."

"Já faz quase cinco meses que você se mudou."

'_Cinco meses.'_

Já fazia cinco meses que não falava com os pais. No começo Sakura realmente estava furiosa com as coisas que eles haviam dito, mas depois de algum tempo a raiva passou. Depois disso foi a teimosia e o orgulho que não permitiam que fosse vê-los. No final não sabia como consertar a relação, tinha medo que seus pais a rejeitassem depois de tudo. Ela ainda não aceitava as palavras deles, mas detestava as coisas como estavam.

Ela voltou os olhos para o namorado. Orgulhoso por natureza, Sasuke não tinha o hábito de perder tempo se explicando ou justificando seus atos para os outros. Não dava satisfações de seus assuntos pessoais nem mesmo a Hokage. Mas ainda assim se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás de seus pais, mesmo sabendo que não gostavam dele, para dar explicações sobre os rumores correndo pela aldeia.

E agora Sasuke estava lhe dando a oportunidade de reatar com seus pais.

Fez tudo isso por ela.

"É... talvez seja hora de visitar meus pais." Sakura sorriu. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun."

O moreno acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

De repente, Sakura se lembrou de como essa conversa havia iniciado, e franziu a testa. "Mas exatamente o que tudo isso tem a ver com você não me contar sobre sua condicional?"

"Eu queria acertar tudo antes de te contar."

"Acertar tudo o quê?"

"Eu queria pedir formalmente aos seus pais permissão pra assumirmos um compromisso."

"Compromisso? Você quer dizer...?"

Como se lesse a expressão no rosto dela, Sasuke se apressou em esclarecer. "Eu quero dizer compromisso. Sei que vamos passar o resto da vida juntos," Sasuke ficou satisfeito ao vê-la balançar a cabeça concordando, "mas ainda temos muito o que enfrentar."

Sakura sabia do que ele falava – sua readaptação em Konoha. Akatsuki. _Madara_.

"Eu sei que virei sua vida de ponta cabeça quando voltei, mas já tomei a decisão de não deixar que nada me afaste de você. Esse compromisso... é uma promessa. Que vamos enfrentar tudo isso juntos, e vencer, pra continuarmos juntos pra sempre. Nós somos um, Sakura."

As palavras de Sasuke tinham mais força que qualquer documento, qualquer cerimônia. Sakura soube naquele instante que suas vidas estavam irrevogavelmente entrelaçadas.

"Você virou minha vida de ponta cabeça sim," ela riu entre lágrimas, "mas não consigo imaginar ela sem você – você _é_ minha vida."

Ela sentiu Sasuke beijar as trilhas úmidas em sua bochecha, seus olhos, sua testa, e envolvê-la num abraço forte.

Sakura o abraçou com igual fervor. Talvez isso fosse capaz de aliviar a pressão que parecia querer explodir seu peito.

Quando aquilo não foi suficiente, ela puxou Sasuke pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele de modo quase desesperado. Despejou todos os sentimentos naquele beijo, tentando apaziguar as batidas violentas do seu coração.

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa pela urgência daquele gesto, mas muito mais pelo modo como seu próprio corpo correspondia. Espalmou as mãos largas nas costas femininas, na altura da cintura e entre os ombros, pressionando cada centímetro de seus corpos juntos, querendo senti-la o mais perto de si possível.

Ele estava sentado no piso de madeira, de pernas cruzadas, e a esta altura Sakura já estava em seu colo, um joelho em cada lado de seu quadril. Ela inclinou o corpo pra trás de leve, tentando encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio confortável para ambos, e o torso de Sasuke seguiu o movimento, se recusando a perder o contato.

Quando a necessidade por oxigênio se tornou insuportável, Sakura interrompeu o beijo, jogando a cabeça pra trás tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mas Sasuke queria mais, e não se conteve ao atacar o pescoço da rosada com os lábios e língua. Ele começou com um ponto atrás da orelha que a deixou trêmula, descendo por seu colo até onde o primeiro botão da camisa permitiu.

Com os dedos enterrados nos cabelos negros, Sakura tentava se agarrar a sua sanidade, mas Sasuke não lhe consentiu um segundo sequer de pensamento coerente. Nenhum deles tinha uma noção clara do que estavam fazendo, se movendo apenas por instinto.

Uma mão escorregou pelo pescoço dele, correndo dedos delicados por dentro da gola da camisa, traçando a linha da clavícula, até pousar no peito delineado. A pele de Sasuke sob sua palma estava quente, e úmida de suor, e ela podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado.

Quando ele mordiscou um ponto sensível na junção do pescoço e ombro, Sakura não conseguiu conter um gemido mais alto, nem o modo involuntário com que seu corpo estremeceu.

Sasuke sentiu um nó na base do estômago diante da reação feminina.

Involuntariamente ele pousou a mão direita sobre uma coxa nua. A sensação de pele na pele era tão viciante que não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Correu a ponta dos dedos até a barra da camisa numa carícia suave, deixando a pele arrepiada por onde passava, e, sem pensar, seguiu adiante. Seus dedos continuavam a traçar um caminho pelo quadril de Sakura, e apenas quando alcançaram a cintura sob a camisa, Sasuke foi atingido pelo primeiro pensamento coerente desde o primeiro toque entre eles.

Sakura não estava usando nada sob aquela camisa.

A descoberta fez aquele nó dentro de si se apertar de modo impossível, e o moreno se viu obrigado a interromper suas atividades pra tentar retomar um pouco de seu autocontrole. Ele pousou a testa no ombro da companheira e permaneceu imóvel, se concentrando em sua respiração.

Percebendo a atitude, Sakura, ainda ofegante, franziu a testa. "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke continuou a respirar de forma metódica, temendo o que acabaria fazendo caso se movesse. Ele sabia o que seu corpo queria que ele fizesse, mas naquele breve momento de lucidez, perguntou a si mesmo se deveria continuar. Imaginou o que Sakura estaria pensando.

Ele levantou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que ela virou o rosto em sua direção, e seus olhares se encontraram, narizes quase se tocando.

A expressão confusa no rosto da rosada logo se transformou em compreensão, e então num leve sorriso complacente. "Nós não estamos mais sendo vigiados."

"Não é isso, Sakura. Eu quero que você saiba... não foi por isso que eu pedi pra terminarem com a vigilância."

"Eu sei."

"Você não precisa-"

Sakura o interrompeu com um dedo sobre seus lábios. "Não precisa me explicar nada, Sasuke. Eu entendo," ela encostou sua testa na dele e fechou os olhos. "Eu quero isso. Muito. E se você quiser também, é só me pedir pra ficar aqui essa noite."

Aquelas palavras tão diretas o surpreenderam apenas por um segundo antes que ele fechasse seus olhos e inalasse o odor intoxicante dela. "Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Fica comigo essa noite."

Ela sorriu, tocando de leve seus lábios sobre os dele num beijo suave.

"Pra sempre," ela sussurrou.

Nem Sasuke, nem Sakura percebeu as duas figuras que os observavam do outro lado do jardim da propriedade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Cliffhanger pra vocês, rs.<strong>

**Ainda não comecei nem a pensar no próximo capítulo, por isso estou aceitando sugestões. Eu tenho uma ou duas idéias pra "pôr no papel", mas não dá nem pro cheiro.**

**Como você perceberam, a questão sobre quem é ou não virgem ainda não foi respondida, e pra ser honesta, eu ainda não tenho a resposta. Quando eu comecei essa fic, eu tinha uma idéia de que Sakura não era (por isso coloquei o Kaito no passado dela), e o Sasuke era. Achei que ia ser uma mudança legal das fics que costumo ler. Mas depois de ler algumas reviews, fiquei na dúvida... ****Essa discussão não é gratuita, vai servir pra construir outras situações mais pra frente (eu acho), principalmente entre o Sasuke e o Kaito.**

**Também acho que a fic tá ficando meio melodramática. Tava pensando em colocar o time sete no próximo pra dar um toque de humor... sei lá. **

**Ai, tô no limbo das idéias!**

**Então galera... reviews por favor!**

**dai86**


End file.
